


The Maiden's Touch

by MythBuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Fluff fest, King Bucky Barnes, Possible smut, Royalty AU, Servant Reader, Smut, bucky barnes smut, king bucky, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythBuff/pseuds/MythBuff
Summary: Taking refugee in the Kingdom of Barnes, you come to realize soon that you and the king may be fighting similar demons.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this series in my Tumblr: www.fafulous.tumblr.com

_The King is Sick._ This was the constant statement that was chanted under everyone’s lips as they carried on with their works.

You reached the corridor that leads to the King’s chambers. As you neared the huge sliver encrusted door, your heart sped faster. After all, you were going to enter the King’s bedchambers for the first time. But the only thing that calmed your senses was the absence of the King.

Clear instructions were given by Sir Rogers that you were to change the Bed linen and sheets of the King’s bedding. The past 12 hours have reeked of the King’s sickness, and you were assigned to Sanitize before the King returns from his bath.

You’ve never seen the king for you were new to the Kingdom of Barnes. But you have heard from Natalia and Wanda that he is everything a woman would want. You even heard Sir Samuel mention how his appearance melts any woman who sets her eyes on him.

But most importantly you heard that he was a kind, generous king who always took an interest in smaller things in life.

You found refuge here thanks to the kind Sir Steven and Dame Margaret. Soon to be wedded, both of them found you in a distressed, traumatic state while they were frolicking around in the forests like any other couple would. When you recovered, thanks to the Kingdom’s finest healers, you confided to Margaret and Steven about your past. Empathising with you, the pair ensured you could start a fresh, new life at the kingdom as a common helper.

Snapping out of thoughts, you came back to reality as you stood in front of two guards, loyally and fiercely guarding the door of their King. The door itself was glorious, intricate veins of silver spread throughout the dark wooden door.

“I was sent to change the linen of his Majesty.”

They moved their ginormous physique to let you in and you slowly pushed the heavy door with your shoulder, linens being held by you with both your arms.

Before you could even take in the grandeur of his Majesty’s room, two handmaidens came running out of the king’s bath with straight faces, heads low. You stood there, in an expectation for any order perhaps?

You heard them quickly mumble to you that his majesty wished to be left alone in his bath, followed by a questionable look.

“Well, don’t just stand there! Do your work and get out!”

Sighing, you began carrying out your duties once you reached his huge bed. It could fit a family of three you wondered.

“It’s a mighty fine bed. Let’s get to work Y/N,” you whispered softly to motivate yourself.

While removing the sheets you noticed how they were soiled they were with probably sweat and vomit. Poor King, you wondered.

But you were used to it back at home. No. Your _former home_ , fortunately. Now your home was at the Servant quarters along with Natalia and Wanda.

You were so immersed with work as you took care of the final tucks of the pillow covers, you began humming with no clear intentions as to who was watching you.

—

James Buchanan Barnes remembers clearly mentioning that he was to be left alone by those annoying handmaidens. He felt irritated by their presence, maybe perhaps of the sickness.

He came out of his luxurious bath and made his way to his bed, putting on the finest white linen cloaks that he wore when he resumes to slumber every day.

But he was so dizzy, it took him some time to realise that it wasn’t one of those handmaidens but someone else standing near his bed.

Someone new. Someone foreign.

In an act of defence, before haze and dizziness took over him, he shouted: “Who are you?”

You let out a small yelp in fear and turned around to see a tall, muscular figure with eyes half-closed, who kept leaning forward. The minute you realised he was the King who was going to faint, you ran towards him to catch him.

Instinctively, you held on to his sides, his head falling on to your shoulder and his black hair tickling your chin. The height difference was much for the King was well built. You could feel the outline of his muscles on your chest, while you involuntarily took in the scent of his freshly bathed self. Lavenders and Rose oils maybe?

Meanwhile, James realised quickly realised he was about to fall unconscious on this woman. He tried to grip on to anything but her.

And he failed, miserably.

He held her by the hips, trying not to exert too much of his weight on her for he was frightened about the prospect of hurting this woman.

You don’t know how you did it, but you slowly stumbled backwards, step by step. The only goal you could focus on now was to land the King on to the bed safely. It was considered easy, for the King was clearly trying to cooperate with you.

Turning around at the right time, you seated the King on to his bed and immediately took a few steps back. It’s the first time you’re getting to see the King, that got you jittery alright. But to touch him? While he touched you? You thought you were going to melt any moment from his possible anger.

“Y-Your majesty? Are you well? Can I get you something?”

James just nodded his head in sideways, trying to get rid of the haze that clouded his eyes.

“Please accept my apology, your majesty. I was sent here to change the dirty linen. I did not mean to intrude on your private space and time.”

James took his time to regain sense and took in your stature. You had your head bowed down as if you committed a mistake. He realised he was gazing you for too long for he noticed how your skin tone glistened in the morning sunlight; Those lashes of yours blinking towards the ground, James silently pleading for them to look up and meet his gaze.

He noticed you wore the beige apron tied around your waist, realising you were after all not a handmaiden but a helper. A newly appointed helper perhaps?

“No no, you see I made a false conclusion looking at you. I um- nevermind,” he nodded sideways, the heels of his palms rubbing his eyes “I apologise for startling you and falling on you too, didn’t quite see you there.”

“Please don’t apologize, your majesty,” you nervously stated with your head down, “I should have made my presence known,” you uttered, not able to ignore the lingering grip of the King on your hips. It didn’t hurt, but he made a fine impression alright.

You looked up slowly taking a glance of his freshly bathed state and bowing down quickly. He still looked terribly weak. Its been a day since the King was announced sick. Gosh was no one taking care of him properly?

After a while, James looked up to see the woman still standing there. He broke the silence for he could clearly see how discomforted you were and he hated that he was the reason for it. _Stupid King Status._

“So you said you came here to change the sheets?”

“Yes, your majesty,”

“You can look at me and talk to me, my lady. I wonder what is so fascinating about the white carpet.”

Not expecting that reply, you looked up at him with confusion etched on your features. Firstly he called you “my lady”. Secondly, to look at the king? What a blasphemous act you wondered.

“I thought I have asked Peter to be sent to clear the sheets?”

“If you didn’t mind Majesty, Peter is too young and Dame Margaret thought it would be unwise to send a young boy to be exposed to this kind of sickness,” you stated, hands fidgeting for it was too alien to speak to your King with straight eye contact.

“And it was okay for a fine, young woman like you to be exposed?”

Heat rushed to your face as you couldn’t stop grinning. Was it normal for the men of this land to talk such sweet words casually? _Fine young woman_. 

“It’s alright your majesty. It’s my duty to do so and besides, I have done this before.”

James wanted to ask more about her. Her name at least for starters. But he noticed something that made his heart stop. A circular burn with a cross in between was ingrained on the back of your right hand, resembling a hot brand pressed on to the supple skin.

The king couldn’t even implore on the subject for a fit of coughs caught hold of him. He held on to his chest and covered his mouth, trying to subdue it. There was no use, the pain was too much.

He felt a palm running down his spine, trying to soothe the pain he was already facing. He could’ve reacted for no one was allowed to touch the king as per his orders. It did soothe him, unlike the mundane help and comfort offered by the healers, nurses and handmaidens.

James came to senses that it was this very same girl was trying to alleviate his pain. He focused on her feather touch for a while but it was too much. He pitied himself, for he couldn’t take that touch anymore.

Cursed. That’s what he thought he was, for any personal or intimate touches after a certain amount of time immediately triggered unwelcoming memories.

The minute you felt the King flinch, you realised you made a terrible mistake. The intention was to offer comfort to the struggling king. Even apologising seemed too late.

They were interrupted by the doors being opened by a disgruntled Sir Steven, accompanied with the handmaidens. Steven looked shocked upon your proximity to the King but didn’t dare open his mouth. But the handmaidens on the other hand-

“Good gosh you woman how dare you?”

"I-I’m sorry,” you just couldn’t find your words, “I was j-just…his m-majesty was-”

“Fool don’t you know? You’re not supposed to touch the King?”

“Are you alright your majesty?”

“How dare you, you little wen-”

“ENOUGH!”

Sir Steven looked extremely livid. You had no idea what to do, for you had never seen Steven react with such intensity. You didn’t dare to look him into his eyes, but you did.

But instead, you were welcomed with warm eyes, for Sir Steven took you as a sister. He would never ever find an excuse to be angry at you, albeit even trespassing an informal order.

The two handmaidens gave you a snarky look, making you feel like a speck of dust in this grand, glorious room. You didn’t know them personally apart from flaunting how they get to enter and exit the Kings quarters without any qualms. They approached the King with deft steps and helped him lie back on the headboard with adequate cushions.

You took this as an opportunity to leave, for it was too much to bear. You noticed how the King kept looking at you to as if he was displeased by this dramatic interruption.

James wanted to apologize again. It wasn’t your fault that he was cursed to feel that way. Cursed to flinch forever when someone touched him for too long. No one knew why, except for his dear confidant.

You curtsied low to your King and Sir Steve and walked away with the dirty sheets before the tears decided to make an appearance in front of these people. Before you did so, you uttered an apology to the King so quickly, that he couldn’t react.

James wanted to call her back and shut these two handmaidens out immediately. To tell her, and to comfort her that it wasn’t her fault at all. She was definitely new. What was she going to think about him, the King?

_How dare they raise their voices at her?_

But his energy levels didn’t permit him to voice out his feelings. He did, however, catch his energy after a minute.

"You’ve done your job. You both can leave now.”

“B-but your majesty. You look so weak-”

“You dare disobey me?”

That was enough to tame these two. He wondered if they couldn’t find anyone else to be his helper. Glaring at them, with his half-lidded eyes, the two of them decided to leave but were stopped by Steven.

“I have given Margaret certain instructions. Report to her and return before noon with the King’s meal.”

The two curtsied low to both of them and made their beeline towards the Kitchen.

Steven made his way closer to James. He was not only his King but his confidant. James and Steven knew each other since they were toddlers. James would sneak out of the castle and into the town to meet his dear friend. Of course, Steve’s family were a part of common folk but it never stopped James from befriending him.

James loved Steven so much that he refused to undergo the swordsmanship training during his youth unless he accompanied him as well. As years passed by, Steve received Knighthood from James’ father right before his demise.

Their friendship could move mountains. That’s what the bards would say. James and Steven truly believed so, that’s how much they trusted each other.

“Buck, they’re supposed to be with you at all costs,” he instructed, “What if you had fallen unconscious?”

_I almost did you fool._

“Its no difference to me. I don’t need them,” he argued back. Frankly, he was just irritated that he was in a compromised state thanks to the flu. He was further irritated for the ill-treatment of that dear woman who was helping him out.

“Bucky-”

“Everyone is just running around in the name of my sickness and not getting anything done,. Especially what I want,” he whispered hoarsely with amused, his eyes opening and closing from the tiredness. _Except for her, she was comforting me like a normal human._ “I don’t want to argue with you pal.”

Steven nodded and announced that he’ll see him at noon to ensure if he had eaten.

“By the way, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Umm, who is she?”

Seeing Steven’s smirk, James realised that he stated his question out loud.


	2. Acquaintances

The King was so kind and generous, for he had devoted one of the large gardens of the castle to the servants alone for their free time. Flowers of every kind flourished proudly among the colourful butterflies along with bees that jumped from one flower to another. 

But that wasn’t your concern at the moment. You needed someone to confide in since it was probably your last day here since you touched the King. 

Your eyes searched for a familiar face in the garden. Not just a familiar face, someone familiar enough to confide your insecurities and mistakes with.

And there she was, your angel.

Margaret was seated near the small pool of water, creating ripples in the still water with her snow-white hands. Lost in thought, a dream world perhaps. If Margaret was found here in the garden it meant that she really decided to take a break, for she would say her first home is the battlefield and the second in her lover’s arms. 

You didn’t have to call out for Peggy for her to know your presence. She focussed on you immediately, realising something was not right.

“Oh Peggy, I’ve made a terrible mistake. A horrid, terrible mistake.”

Peggy’s motherly instinct always kicked in when it came to you, despite your intentions to be courageous at all fronts. She embraced you with a warm hug, caressing the back of your hair. 

“Now now. Surely you must be overreacting darling,” assured Peggy. Her voice was so soothing suddenly you didn’t feel guilty anymore. “What happened?”

You narrated the events that unfurled within the King’s quarters. You detailed every single dialogue and event that took place between you and the King. You didn’t fail to miss Peggy’s reaction when you mentioned about touching the King, but nevertheless, you continued. 

Once you finished, Peggy gave you a warm look of compassion. “Is that all? Or am I missing the part where you committed treason?”

“No you don’t understand Peggy,” you whimpered, trying not to let those tears out, “You should have seen the way his Majesty flinched after a while I touched him. Of all people, I should know! He’s enveloped by discomfort due to the sickness and I just made it worse.”

“The best part about James, our King, is that he’s understanding. Surely it’s not drastic darling, you were just helping him.”

That was a comforting thought, but something else bugged you, “Peggy, what about Sir Steven? He must be so disappointed in me?” 

"Now who said that my dear?”

You turned around to meet none other than the man himself. Sir Steven looked at you with his eyebrows raised. “What have I told you about my name? You can call me Steve, Y/N”

Margaret and you both stood up upon his arrival. Steve never cared for such etiquette among his friends but you had to. That’s how much you admired him.

“It’s not your mistake Y/N. We forgot to inform you about this little piece of factoid. To be very true this was the last thing that was in my thoughts,” he reassured you, “I very well knew that you mean no harm, my dear.”

He then diverted his attention to the woman beside you and nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

“Steve.”

“My love.”

Steve went beside her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and placed his arm around her hip.

Looking at Steve and Peggy wrenched your heart, for a love like theirs must be a boon from the heavens. You always wished upon a bond filled with trust, faith and love with your future companion, just like the ones in front of you. But fate played enough cruel games with you to wish for such exotic pleasures.

A girl can dream.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” you said with content, for they were just lost into each other’s eyes. They rarely get time for themselves, “I will see you both during Luncheon”

You took off before Steve could ask you to stay.

Peggy placed her palm over his chest, as though conveying her thoughts through her touch. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with good intentions and maybe with a little dash of mischief.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Peggy, coyly.

“Definitely, my love. You know what to do.”

–

You busied yourselves in the Kitchen helping Wanda and Natalia prepare for the castle’s Dinner. Though he didn’t eat much, the King still ordered for proper meals to be prepared for all the ministers, knights and workers for he disbelieves in a compromise in the daily lives of his subjects because of him.

During the preparations, Marcella and Lucy interrupted you three. Those two were none other than the handmaidens of the king.

“What do you both want?” asked Wanda in clear frustration, placing stew pots on the counter with a THUD.

“Oh, nothing just dropping off the uneaten lunch of out King’s, thanks to that fool over there.”

You heard them alright but you decided to focus on Nat’s words earlier and the vegetables to be cut in front of you. 

_Those idiots will walk in and try to instigate you, but you will chop all these vegetables, unfazed by their presence. We just have to cook for our family of two hundred people, including the King. Do you understand Y/N?_

_You nodded as she tucked in the loose strands of hair behind your ear._

“Our dear King only ate one-fourth of the meal. All thanks to this nut-case cutting the vegetables, pretending like nothing even happened.”

“Oh dear me I know that. God knows what this idiot did to our king. Being so near him touching like that, especially when we are not meant to-”

Nat dropped the ladles she was carrying in her arms in frustration, “You know, for being the king’s handmaidens, you two share a pea-sized brain. Why are you two still in my Kitchen?”

Lucy’s eyes widened, “How dare you speak to us like that? Do you have any idea how that amateur you’re defending behaved with King Barnes?”

“She may be an amateur, but she’s much more mature than you two,” scoffed Wanda, earning grins from the other ladies helping in prep. You grinned too but didn’t dare turn around.

“How dare you, you red-headed-”

“One more word and I’d peel you alive like these radishes.”

Lucy and Marcella huffed, giving you the dirtiest look as you walked away. You finally looked at Nat and Wanda, whispering a thank you to each of them.

Being in the Kitchen was lovely for Wanda, Natalia and the other few ladies hummed and strolled animatedly while making all the required preparations. In between, one would sing loudly, and Nat would grab you to dance. Truly, you thanked the heavens for such a lucky second life.

Time passed soon for you never realised when the bright blue sky was replaced with a star-studded night. Everything was ready except for the King’s sick meal which was being prepared meticulously by Natalia. 

Surprisingly Peggy entered and all of you greeted her. “Thank the lords, the food is seemingly aromatic! Cannot wait for today’s dinner.”

“All thanks to our ever-talented Head Cooks, Natalia and Wanda,” you rejoiced, hugging Natalia from the back. 

A few minutes later you noticed how Peggy and Wanda exchanged looks. Both of them now turned around and looked at you.

“Y/N. Now I have an important job for you, due to unforeseen circumstances. Are you up for it?”

“Of course Peggy,” you exclaimed, “happy to assist you at all times.”

Peggy took one last glance at Nat and Wanda and began to give you the instructions.

The words that fell from her lips seemed too artificial to be true, but their conviction confirmed that you were heading towards a probable disaster.

—

James had been restless and uneasy ever since the morning encounter, for his guilt trip kept widening minute after minute.

Steve mentioned to James who you were, your name especially; and that you have found refuge in his Kingdom. He didn’t get to the specifics since Steve didn’t want to bother James in his ailing state. 

In a cloud of enigma about this woman, James proceeded to take his siesta for he just felt too tired. He knew it was wrong of him to send away his handmaidens without even finishing half of the food, for he is a King. The sooner he recovers, the better he can serve his subjects and his country.

When nightfall came, James was seated on his brown chaise, facing the fireplace at the middle of the room. He loathed the bed, for he feared he might get some bedsores.

But ever the obstinate one, when nightfall came, James encouraged Steve to go on further about Y/N when he came to visit before serving his dinner. 

“We’re still talking about her now?” asked Steve who looked incredulous, “That’s not my story to tell Buck, it’s hers.”

James best decided not to question his friend further, for he knew how fiercely loyal he was when it came to matters of personal interest. He decided to leave it for now and maybe explore the topic later. If lucky enough, he could ask her?

“The reason I’m up here Buck is that I received information that you didn’t eat your previous meal completely?”

James huffed for he tried to think of a good comeback before getting cornered by his own words. In reality, he lost his appetite the minute Y/N rushed away from his surroundings. 

The irony he wondered. _Am I the King or you, Steve?_

“I’ve lost my appetite, Steve.” he mumbled, “Actually, I’m feeling less worse, but it is still worse Steve.” Now he just felt like he was a complaining child.

"Good heavens buck, sometimes you behave like a child rather than a mature adult, let alone a King,” said Steve making his way to the door, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why?”

“Why is it, _your majesty_ , that it’s so hard for you to eat the meals properly and take rest?” Steve referred to James by his official title whenever things got tensed between them.

“Clearly as you can see, I don’t have an appetite for any kind of food, so just leave me in peace!”

“Is that so? You might want to take those words back,” Steve smirked, surprisingly since James wasn’t anticipating that response from his irritated friend, “Are you sure you don’t want to eat?”

James was extremely clueless as to what that statement meant until Steve opened the big wooden doors inwards. He felt his whole demeanour changed, a little bit of tension and appetite creeping back to his body.

“I’ll take my leave now Buck. Margaret sends her wishes.”

Maybe James didn’t listen to that last comment, for he was too focused on the woman who walked towards him with her lips between her teeth. She held a tray of steaming hot food that stirred James’ senses alive. But all this time, her beautiful eyelashes gazed down. Again. 

What’s the deal with the white carpet anyway?

–

_“I need you to, in a few moments to go towards the King’s quarters to give his food.”_

_“I have to what?”_

_It’s a dramatic sensation, but your heart stopped. If the day couldn’t end better, well honestly, you didn’t think it could._

_“But Peggy!” you hissed, eyes darting to all the three women, “I can’t! Not after today’s morning events.”_

_“Its nothing sweetheart,” Nat reassured you, patting your back a few times, “Take the food up to his Majesty and assist him till he finishes eating the food. It’s that simple my love.”_

_You had so many questions. Why you? Why not the handmaidens? Don’t you think I’m the last person the King wants to see?_

_But Peggy and Natalia being proactive just simply uttered, “No more questions Y/N.”_

Till you reached near the King and placed the tray beside his chaise, the only sound echoing through the room was the crackling fire. But that didn’t stop yours from stealing another sly glance.

He still looked tired, his black-brown hair loosely hanging till his neck. He had changed to another night cloak, but this time it was a dark, dirty brown. His eyes looked well-rested when compared to his earlier encounter, those blue eyes looking a bit duller in the soft lighting of his chambers.

It was odd, for you noticed that the minute you made your way towards him, he put his legs down from the chaise and was seated upright. The men you knew were never well behaved; you just need to get used to the fact that there are kind-hearted men in this cruel, cruel world.

James on the other hand still found it amusing that you never looked at him. _What was it with ladies looking down?_ He took in your appearance subtly, exhaustion cloaking your features. Your hair was neatly tucked and you still wore the white servant’s dress but this time without any apron. 

He averted his gaze as you bent low to keep the food on the table in front of him. The food was indeed so aromatic; smells like exactly what he wanted to eat. In fact, better.

James knew after today’s events that you weren’t going to initiate any conversation, so:

“Is this the Chicken stew I asked for?”

“Yes your majesty,” you replied faintly, “We got the erm- cargo from Wakanda around noon, and we added a few of their herbs in your food for your s-speedy recovery,”

Ah yes, Steve had informed him that a few herbs from the Wakandan Kingdom had been imported for his quick recovery. James felt immense gratitude for his fellow ally, T'challa.

He noticed your hesitation, which only made him smile and it was time he cleared the air.

“Listen, my lady,” he said softly, looking at you with the softest eyes you’ve ever seen, “what happened in the morning is long forgotten. You tried to help me and I, unfortunately, responded in a way that not many folks would. Being so, I do not believe it is a mistake and at the same time, it is not a matter to be guilty about. Do you understand?”

There it was, that title again. _My lady_. Every word he spoke after his generous title to you just clouded your brain for it made you feel warm. A small blush crept on to your face, making you look back and forth from his captivating looks and to the floor. He was so kind. So so kind.

“I do, your majesty,” you smiled, “Thank you for pardoning me.”

“Still looking at the carpet are we?”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “No no. I’m sorry your Majesty. But I believe your soup is getting cold so-”

James looked back at his tray, his Chicken soup inviting him to his speedy recovery. “Oh yes,”

He helped himself slowly, relishing in delight by the fact that it was well prepared and soothing. You on the other hand, just stood there looking at him feel better with every mouthful he took. 

“It’s absolutely delicious. I think I feel better already! Send my respects to Natalia,” he turned to look at you, flashing a smile. 

“Of course I shall your majesty,” you smiled back at him. It was truly a great sight, seeing him joyful; it was the first step to a full recovery. 

He paused his next mouthful and turned towards you. “Don’t tell me you’re going to stand all day over there, please sit my lady.”

“Oh no no, I’m very much good standing-”

“I insist please?”

You couldn’t dare say no, especially when a King says please and my lady at the same time? 

You softly sat on the chaise, at a quite respectful distance. Seated near him, you could still smell a hint of rose scent blooming off of him. Maybe he had another bath?

_A very inappropriate thought Y/N!_

James was pleased of her proximity, for he had this dying urge to talk to her and get to know more about her.

“So Y/N, tell me more about yourself-”

_You blithering fool!_

He saw you looking back at him, her gleeful face turning into apprehension and he knew that he royally fumbled up.

“Y-you know my name?”

“Um- yeah of course,” he tried to cover up, “Steve had told me a lot about you. I didn’t mean to sound like a stalker, forgive me.”

“Oh-oh,” you reasoned with him, your inner soul just feeling a little bit sparky.

_Aha the King knows your name_

“That’s alright your majesty.”

“Now now, I’m tired of hearing these words from your sweet lips,” he smiled, secretly chiding himself for such an outrageously flirtatious statement he just uttered, “You can stop calling me your majesty." 

"But how- How can I not call you-” you hesitated. This was not a normal conversation any servant would have with their ruler.

James sighed with a smile, “I’m being called that by almost everyone who wants something from me and I can proudly say that you’re the last one to do so, my lady,”

If you thought that was heart-melting, then what he said, later on, made you want to take him into his arms. But that could never happen.

“My dear ones call me James, but you can call me Bucky. It makes me feel like a normal person." 

–

It was so alien for you, to sit and talk to the King like pals, but it felt extremely natural. 

Bucky and you spoke about the smaller things in life, like how their day went and how he got sick in the first place. Apparently while doing weekly incognito visits to the Town’s markets, he tended to a weak lady who had fallen on the pathway. Turns out she had high temperature with a few other ailments, which Bucky suspects he received from here.

You, on the other hand, talked about your friends in the castle, down at the kitchen and the beauty of the servant’s garden. Bucky was happy you found a family here, for he still didn’t want to prick into your personal life.

When Bucky finished all the Chicken in his large bowl of soup, he just took the bowl and slurped the whole hot, tasty liquid down his throat from the bowl itself. It was too funny a sight to see for you giggled to your heart’s content.

In the near future if fate permits, he would tell you how he’d like to hear those giggles echoing throughout the walls of his lonely room.

Bucky was laughing with you too and you didn’t fail to notice how he managed to get soup all over his upper lip and chin. Your duty called and you helped him wipe off the excess soup on his face with a washcloth.

And it was the second time you touched the King, indirectly of course. But you took your hand off before he could flinch like today morning.

But Bucky didn’t flinch. He didn’t want to flinch. His body somehow listened to him today.

He noticed how you looked down everywhere but him, thinking that you needed to leave the quarters as soon as you can. But Bucky is always proactive, his role requires him to.

"Thanks for that help Y/N, don’t worry about it,” he said, moving a little bit closer, “Let’s just say things did not go well with me and a couple of Hydra bandits.”

Your eyes widened and it didn’t go unnoticed. Bucky didn’t take it with much seriousness. “Its a long story, but I’m averted to human contact thanks to them,”

Everyone knew the Hydra bandits. They were the worst ones out there, swarming like leeches in every Kingdom the can find. Torturing mankind was their only goal.

“Have you heard of these Hydra Bandits Y/N?”

“Of course I have,” you said, looking at Bucky, but he noticed your eyes if he guessed right, no life?

But again, everyone feared the Bandits. They were his biggest enemy. They lurk in the most unexpected places, luring in people from the most unexpected backgrounds for their own personal game of psychotic tyranny.

“They are the reason why I am like this Y/N." _Cursed to be touched, felt and loved_. "They stole a small chunk of my life away.”

“Not you too Bucky?”

“Nothing like that my lady-”

_Wait. Not you too?_

You cleared the King’s table and kept everything onto the tray as quickly as possible and got up. Bucky was trying to fix this puzzle that didn’t make any sense.

“My King, it was extremely kind of you to let me spend my time with you. But I believe it’s late. Can I take my leave y- Bucky?”

Bucky stood up too, fearing he might have said something insensitive. “Y/N, I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings talking about these Bandits?”

“Of course not Bucky,” you stated blankly, “I think you should take rest now so that the herbs you ate can heal you now. I also placed two plums beside the water tray there, do eat them.”

You curtsied low and wished Bucky a good night’s rest. He did too, and you left the room with sparks of memories flying through your brain. That scar on your hand stung you more.

Oh, how cruel the world is, for you thought you were the only human alive from Hydra’s tortures. 


	3. Anything can happen over a Plum

James felt bare, the soft sheets of his bed covering his adonis belt. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, which made him feel even lighter. The cool breeze wafted over his healed scars on his sculpted chest that he worked so hard to build. After a long time, an alien calm washed over him. 

He closed his eyes and felt her soft fingers gently tracing those same old scars. She was seated beside him; her body so warm. He wished if she could stay forever. 

His breath hitched as she traced those jagged marks on his arms, but she cooed against his ear like a seductress. It was so soothing.

_It’s okay James it’s just me, just me._

He reached out to caress her face, his thumbs fondling over her delicate lips. He didn’t even know who she was until yesterday, and now he felt like sharing all of his pain to her just like she would to him. 

Her hands found his cheek too, feeling her soft palms on his stubble. She leaned closer and closer to kiss both of his eyes, each peck immersing him in all the kindness she can offer.

But when he slowly opened his eyes, disappointment settled in his heart for he was met with the sight of the familiar drapes and upholstery of his room.

If life was cruel, his mind was not less.

–

A day passed since you last met the King. It wasn’t intentional from your end but Bucky.

He remembered how your demeanour changed the minute he dropped the word about Hydra. Bucky may appear to be an empathetic and a generous king, but in reality, he was extremely sharp. He knew he had triggered some part of your memories, thereby not feeling happy with himself. So he decided it was best to give you your space and time until he recovered. 

Which was only a day, thanks to T'challa’s herbs. It did wonders to speed up his recovery.

Bucky now stood in his semi-formal clothes along with Steve, Sam and Peggy in the training ground to catch up on the affairs he had missed. Around a hundred soldiers engaged themselves in rigorous training with wooden swords and metal shields clanking against each other. The sound of this environment made him feel good.

The sight of his soldiers oozing of hard work made him swell with pride. Maybe they were exerting the extra effort because he was there? It didn’t matter. They’re going to be the winners at the end of the day.

He also felt alive, for he was finally with his closest friends and indeed, the banter was informal. But after a point, they had to come back to more pressing matters.

“Buck, there is one more thing we’re yet to share,” said Steve, his voice lowering.

“What is it?”

Apprehensively he looked at Peggy and Sam, deciding whether or not to ruin this fine moment. But as usual, Peggy decided to take charge.

“We have received intel about the Hydra Bandits. They’re lurking in the town, again.”

Bucky heaved out a sigh, rubbing his temple at this situation. “They keep doing this don’t they?”

“Clint and Scott took an incognito visit to the town since you couldn’t and did mention seeing some unfamiliar faces here and there,” Sam spoke out, “Of course, there are a handful of tourists to be considered too, but the faces were familiar from the last encounter from the Bandits.”

“Tighten security. Tell our off duty soldiers to make frequent visits to every part of town to ensure their safety,” ordered Bucky, “We have got to put an end to this.”

The four knew it was not an easy task but it was their duty to do so. Bucky will not take anything lightly when it comes to Hydra. 

Talking about Hydra reminded Bucky of you. He walked back inside to the castle, with his friends trailing behind him for they knew he was lost in thought. 

He still remembers those words that fell from your lips. 

_Not you too Bucky._

He still remembers the way your eyes became lifeless, your body language stoic. He wishes to do something about it, but perhaps if fate permits, he would. Maybe that’s why he dreamt of you today morning; he subconsciously missed you.

After a few seconds, he didn’t appear to miss you at all. He stopped in his tracks at his sight before him.

“Hey man, why you abruptly- Oh.”

There you were, hunched down on the floor surrounded by two broken crates and fallen fruits and vegetables. Along with you, Natalia bent low and picked up all the apples in her hand and made her way to the Kitchen. Wanda appeared too from nowhere, bending low to take all the fallen foods.

Bucky then realised he was intently staring at you instead of helping, for he understood they would have already made multiple trips up and down the Kitchen. The crates must have broken on the way.

“Here let me help you,” he rushed forward towards you, bending low and meeting your gaze. Those lashes of yours blinked like a lost child.

You stopped picking up the potatoes and met those grey-blue eyes that keep changing colour as the day progressed. Those familiar eyes that you longed to see yesterday looked back at you with vitality. 

“Y-your majesty?”

“I told you not to call me that my lady,” he whispered so hoarsely to you that it sent an unfamiliar shiver down your body.

Before you could respond, you noticed Peggy, Steve and Sam bending down and collecting all the tubers they can in their big, muscular arms. 

“Good lord, what happened here Y/N?

"Oh Peggy,” you diverted your attention to picking up the potatoes, “Wanda and I were taking these crates towards the Kitchen and we dropped them.”

“How come?” Steve asked.

“We heard this loud screaming noises out of nowhere and both of us dropped it in shock,” you said, standing up along with the others, carrying the eatables like small babies in their arms.

“Pfft,” huffed Wanda, “turns out it was Marcella and Lucy. They mistook a rat for a rock.”

Everyone snickered at their idiocy but at the same time finding it hilarious. Slowly walking in unison, while noticing Bucky’s gaze on you, all of you made a beeline towards the Kitchen. 

“Thank you for lending a hand, your majesty,” you voiced out, “It was very kind of you,”

“It is no problem Y/N,” Bucky smiled, hiding his actual emotions. You can call me Bucky!

“Y/N huh?” asked Sam, wriggling his eyebrows at the both of you. He exchanged a grin with Wanda while Peggy and Steve muffled a small giggle. All of them knew Sam was a master when it comes to teasing two individuals together.

Bucky turned around shooting glares at everyone, but turned back to Y/N walking beside him and grinned again at her widening cheeks.

“You took you three weeks to remember Wanda’s name, but only three days to remember hers? Ain’t I right Wanda?”

Wanda nodded her head. Bucky was friends with Natalia and Wanda too. Hence, the latter never found it awkward to be surrounded by this friendly ridicule. You turned around to look at Wanda who winked at you, for she knew that the King had asked you to call him by his nickname.

As you walked in silence, you noticed how you were ahead with the King beside you, while the rest of them bickered right behind the both of you. 

But again, it didn’t feel awkward. It felt so normal walking beside the King, oh no wait, Bucky. But after abruptly walking away from the King’s quarters that night, were you sure that you were still on a nickname basis?

Every glance he took of you reminded him more and more of the sensual dream he had of you, wishing that it would’ve lasted longer.

“So Y/N,” asked Bucky in a low voice, “how are you?”

“I’m good, your m- Bucky,” you corrected yourself the minute he raised his blunt eyebrows. He looked much better now, the paleness and droopy eyes replaced with vigour. His smile oozed of happiness, no hidden worry behind those handsome features of his. If he could move on, why couldn’t you?

Because you lost too much.

“Ah, I was starting to believe you were never going to call me that my lady,” he beamed on, removing you from your plaguing thoughts. “I hope all is well with you Y/N, I had no intentions to upset you- no-no. Before you even try to interrupt, all I want to say is you don’t have to explain yourself for that night’s abrupt exit. I understand.”

This just made you wonder if there were any flaws in this man. The men you knew had reckless flaws; arrogant, brash and evil. But he? He was more than a prince charming that every lady in the town would dream about.

On the way back, both of you kept exchanging smiles. Bucky felt butterflies in his gut, something his mom would say that if he ever got that sensation by just looking at any dame, then she was the one. He knew his time with you currently was coming to an end with the Kitchen being nearby.

He kept deflecting the guards who made their way to offer their help, seeing their King and his close comrades doing the work that they were supposed to do. He politely declined as he made his way along with you.

Meanwhile, at the back, Wanda and Peggy placed a silent wager on Bucky and you along with Steve and Sam. 

“Will you look at that? The sappy boy forgot that we four even exist back here. Guess we need to get used to this perhaps,” said Steve, earning nods and sounds of affirmation from his pals.

“I think our dear King here has lost his heart to this dame,” whispered Wanda, “Whaddya say, boys? Dare to place bets?”

“Wanda darling,” Sam huffed, “Steve and I ain’t gonna wager our Friday’s pie for a gamble we know we’re gonna lose.”

Entering the bustling Kitchen, everyone stopped their activities and curtsied low to the King and continued their work. Greetings were exchanged. Bucky knew every staff in the Kitchen, for he was grateful for their hard work in serving out heartwarming food every day. He was to an extent informal with them because he didn’t believe in the whole rule with an iron fist principle.

Bucky and his club went to their respective places to drop down the foodies they carried so lovingly in his arms. Hands stiffening, Sam let out a growl, stretching his arms purposefully showcasing his well-built arms to the ladies of the Kitchen.

“Who knew carrying these little greens can cause a man pain in his arms? I’d rather carry a Dame and keep her happy the entire day,” smirked Sam, winking at Natalia who was busy with the current food preparation.

“Well, will you carry us sire?” voiced out one of the ladies anonymously.

“Tell me the time of the day and I will be there my sweet girl,” he teased earning titters of laughter from everyone.

“Oh stop it Sam,” chided Peggy playfully, “now let these people get to work now. Buck, I think we should-”

Peggy was glad that everyone in the room was back to their chores for the sight in front of her was sickeningly adorable. She saw Bucky’s eyes fixated on you, while you were giggling to Sam’s playful remarks. Peggy didn’t forget to nudge Steve to catch this rare sight.

“Ahem, _your majesty_ ,”

Bucky shook his head out of his transfixion thanks to Steve’s voice and made his way away from you before whispering, “I’ll see you soon my lady,”

You smiled back at him whispering “Have a good day, Bucky,”

Waving goodbye to them, Sam looked at you and asked this question that sent Bucky thoughts to haywire. 

“Hey Y/N! Wanna catch that soup tonight with me? A little birdie told me its too good to be just eaten alone,”

“Oh did they now? Sure! Come on down before dinner is served, I’ll see what I can do,”

Of course, you resumed back to your work and Sam walked out along with his pals, including Bucky of course. But he couldn’t stop feeling envious when Sam asked her to catch soup with her.

What did that mean anyway?

–

Before the sun could set, Steve made his way up to one of Bucky’s most private part of his quarters. It’s not a place that no one was not forbidden to enter, but he knew his dear friend enjoyed an ounce of solitude. When that solitude became too critical, he would intervene and offer his company. He felt it was too dangerous for Bucky to be kept alone with his thoughts.

But his mindset was running with so many complications that he wasn’t joining Bucky at his private garden to offer him company but to convey this bizarre news he has just received.

He opened the thin wooden door embossed with small emerald vines to be opened to Bucky’s retreat.

The garden wasn’t as big as the Servant’s garden, but big enough to know it belonged to the King. Any visitor would know why the king would want to keep it private- that’s how serene it was. There was a medium-sized tree, with a small pool of water decorated by a simple fountain. Near the lush green tree was a stone bench covered in the cool shade of the tree, where Bucky sits to keep him occupied with his thoughts. The corners of the garden and the visible garden walls were filled with shrubs and flowers of all scents and varieties.

Steve saw Bucky with his hair tied up, his hands messy from digging up the earth. It seemed to Steve that he was trying to plant something.

“Hey um, Buck?”

“Yeah Stevie, give me a second,” he exhaled, digging the mud out placing one of the many seeds he had in his hand, “Always wanted to plant this Plum fella’”

Steve didn’t press further at Bucky, patiently going towards him and waiting until he was done. 

Bucky stood up, dusting off the brown soil stuck on his palms, “What’s the matter, Stevie? All good?”

“Buck, this is a top priority. We have a situation with Hydra.”

Steve didn’t fail to notice his change of emotions when he mentioned his arch-nemesis. But he went on further to quickly convey this to Bucky for he knew his sensitivity to them.

“Rumlow requests an audience with you.”

Bucky felt like he was holding onto his breath from the minute Steve said Hydra. He couldn’t think and ponder over this bizarre situation. The minute that bastard’s name was mentioned, he knew nothing could go right.

“Brock Rumlow? But how did that bastard manage to enter our territory?”

“He didn’t Buck,” Steve further explained, “Our guards found him at the borderline of the forests near the river. He was found there along with a few of his men just lurking. But they aren’t armed at all”

Bucky now found this even more unusual. “That’s too easy Steve. Hydra knows that part of our border is restricted to them. It’s like he wants to be found…by us,”

Steve admired this quality of Bucky, answering his own questions. That’s how quickly his mind worked. But he couldn’t stop to think how Bucky was feeling right now, mentioning about Hydra again, including the morning session.

“We don’t have to provide him with an audience. Just you, me, Margaret and Sam can be with us. Clint and Scott can be there too,”

“Yeah, I guess. I’ll figure something out Steve,” replied Bucky dejectedly, walking towards the stone bench to sit down and take a breather.

That bastard, Rumlow, took away everything possible from him. He couldn’t have a normal life like any other King, let alone a commoner.

Now here he is, having the audacity to ask for his presence. He had no idea what tricks were up Rumlow’s sleeves this time. 

Thinking of Hydra made him realise what all he had lost out on life. 

Bucky was devoided of a wife to share his life with, a child to nurture and cherish. So many things.

He didn’t dare to think about love. That’s too luxurious even for a broken King.

That’s what Hydra did to him. Broke him. Crushed him. Made him unlovable. He was going to rule his beloved kingdom alone and die alone.

“Buck-”

“I need to be alone Stevie. Call for the council tomorrow. Matters will be dealt with swiftly. You have my word.”

Steve knew what was happening. Bucky was entering this dangerous thinking phase that could ruin his mental health. He needed to get Bucky distracted for him to face Rumlow tomorrow but technically, he said he needed to be alone. 

Taking one last glance of the setting sun, Steve closed the door to the garden and tried to cook up a distraction for Bucky. The more lonely he is with his self-destructive thoughts, the more harmful it is for himself.

Should he ask his handmaidens to assist him in his evening bath? No. He hated his handmaidens. Funnily he always keeps complaining about them. So there goes Plan A.

But Plan B might work for Sir Steven Rogers.

–

You had no idea where your feet were taking you to through the King’s quarters. But the way Steve emphasised the importance of the scroll in your hand, you tread into the most innermost areas of Bucky’s quarters.

_“Y/N I have a really important task for you. Can I trust you?”_

_“Of course Steve,” you made his way to him before wiping your hands with your cloth, “What do you require?”_

_Steve handed you a scroll, stating it was an important notification to be given to Bucky and that Steve didn’t have the time to do so. He further explained where to meet him, listening to his directions like a vigilant guard._

_Having this heroic sensation out of nowhere you lost all your sense of feminity and ran like a madwoman. You had to give this to him fast, but then, later on, realising that Steve never mentioned to give it as quickly as possible._

And currently, as you slowed down yourself, you came in front of this wooden door with an emerald handle just like Steve had mentioned. You took in a deep breath and pushed the door open after knocking. 

Fallen so deep into thoughts Bucky didn’t even realise your presence. Your familiar soothing voice called out to him, his depressive thoughts ceasing instantly. 

It was you.

He saw you catching for breath, the white uniform of yours doing no good job of concealing your heaving chest studded with small beads of sweat. Your hair seemed to be a tad bit unruly, probably from the running; Completely contrasted to your appearance in his dream.

She still made his heart flutter. So alien.

Bucky didn’t think twice before running up to you to help you in your frenzy state, giving you no time to catch your breath.

“Who sent you here Y/N? Are you alright? Did you run all the way from the Kitchen?”

You nodded, slowly regaining your breath as you wiped the excess sweat on your forehead from the back of a palm.

Bucky chuckled his worries disintegrating in her presence, “Now that’s a sight I missed,” he continued looking at your cheeky smile, “But I have to know dear, what brings yourself to my private garden?”

“Steve! I m-mean Sir Steven. He sent me here to give you this urgent piece of the message,”

You took in his appearance as he inched closer to you. His white shirt was loose, decorated with a few stains of mud here and there. The lace of his shirt was undone, his growth of chest hair giving you a small tease. His hair-

Oh good lord his hair. His hair was tied up in a Bun!

“What urgent piece of message, Y/N?”

You hesitated, forcefully taking your eyes off his few strands of hair that fell on his sculpted face. Taking the scroll out of your Apron pocket and handing it over felt like a tedious task.

He took over the scroll from your hands, your nimble fingers touching his palm.

“Important notification given by Steve?”

Her nod gave it away, puzzling everything together. Bucky simply just tucked it behind his brown pants.

His demeanour suddenly changed, out of the blue even, as he inched towards her even further. It felt like you were out of air again, but for a completely different reason now.

“Doll, are you okay?”

“D-doll? Me?”

Another nickname. Were you the only one who was offered with such titles?

His handsome features were intimidating you right now and there was no escaping. He was grinning at your clumsiness perhaps, that smile of his making you want to blush into your mattress as you dream of him all night.

You had no idea what was going on. Maybe he was trying to intimidate you to leave his garden?

“I can leave if you want Bucky. I apologize for intruding on your privacy,” you whispered, for you both were extremely close together. You couldn’t even look around the serene garden of his since his piercing gaze was on you, still.

“No Y/N. No. You’re more than welcome to stay,” Bucky resisted the urge to touch her cheek, just like he did in his dream, “In fact, I would really enjoy a few minutes of company. The sun will set in a while.”

Of course, King Bucky was more than happy in sharing his private garden to the only woman who seemed to calm him down, and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity of watching the sunset with you slip from his hands.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m absolutely certain Y/N. Do you want to help me?”

Bucky turned around and walked towards the small patch of dugout earth. A few seemed to be covered, and it appeared there were two more to be closed.

“Are you planting something here Bucky?”

“Yeah. All thanks to you, doll.”

“Me?” You were confused, the nickname making you even more weak on the knees, “Why me Bucky?”

“Jeez doll, those plums were so good I wanted to grow some myself,”

Giggling you said, “Bucky, you’re the King. These plum trees are going to take at least a few years to grow and yield you those delicacies when I could get you plums every day if you want.”

“I’m a patient man Y/N. If I want something, I patiently wait for it, even if it means eating plums from my own tree,” he smiled, handing you out a few plum seeds. “But I’m not denying your offer, my lady.”

You couldn’t help but blush, while took a seed from his palm. Both of you bent low beside each other in unison and placed the seed deep inside the soil and covered it up.

“Now that’s done,” Bucky stood up clearing the strands of hair that fell on his eyes, “Good job there Y/N. Although I just did most of the work here,”

You bit your lip at his humour. Clapping the soil off your hands, your reply to Bucky was paused. Unknown to him, a stroke of mud was stuck on his cheek, the smile on his face making his whole demeanour look like a child who just played in the mud.

“Oh dear Bucky,” you gestured with your palm, “you have some dirt on your cheek.”

He never knew how conscious he was until today as he quickly attempted to remove the flaw off his face, only making it worse.

“Has it gone now?”

“No Bucky,” you tried so hard to suppress your giggle, “Here, let me just-”

You reached over to Bucky’s stubbled cheek, bodies just inches away from pressing onto each other. You wiped off the excess dirt staining his skin with your fingers gently and continued doing that for half a minute. He managed to spread the whole dirt on to his left cheek.

Once you were done, he breathed out the air he was holding in. It was like he had forgotten to breathe the minute your skin came in contact with his. He sighed at the loss of contact. 

Bucky didn’t realise, but this time he didn’t flinch.

_This is the third time she is touching you._

This time he craved more of it. He didn’t think he deserved your soft touch but now, he yearned for it.

_The third time is a charm._

“I-um thank you Y/N.”

“It was nothing Bucky,” you replied warmly, just before moving your attention on to mother nature, “Oh look, the sun is going to set,”

“Oh yeah,” Bucky came out of his thoughts, “Um you can pretty much see the sunset here.”

But he has seen the sunset so many times. Right now he really didn’t understand his body. A woman touched him, for a considerable period of time and he didn’t flinch. What was happening?

The last rays of the orange orb hid behind the far mountains that decked the horizon. You sighed at the whole experience “The Sunset is so beautiful Bucky. How lucky you are to see this all the time.”

“Yeah, yeah” he unconsciously uttered, no longer looking at the skyline, “Beautiful indeed.”

After a while of taking in what each of you saw respectively, both of you came out of your trance.

“Well I guess I better get going Bucky,” you said with false innocence, wanting to stay longer with the King, “but Wanda and Nat need me down there.”

“Of course, yes Y/N,” he muttered with a hint of disappointment, “I’ll leave you now. Thanks for the lovely company,”

“Bucky I was hardly spending time here in order to call it a company. Oh, also Bucky!” you exclaimed, “The scroll. Don’t forget to read it. I don’t want to disappoint Steve for not doing my work properly,”

“I’m on it my lady,” he chuckled.

You curtsied low before taking leave, earning a soft grunt from him. "You don’t have to do that Y/N,”

“No Bucky. I insist, please. You’re too noble to be not curtsied.”

You made your way towards the door turning away from him. Every inch of your body just wanted to spend time with him. Turning back and taking a good glance at him would be too inappropriate.

You weren’t the only one to feel that.

“Hey Y/N,” Bucky cleared his throat from not wanting you to leave. You turned around looking at him with expectant eyes. Maybe he could ask her to stay. He is the King, after all, he can order anyone to do anything for him.

“Yes, my King?”

“That offer still stands right? Will you give me those plums today?”

“Of course Bucky, I will give them to you personally,” you said, instinctively biting your lips. Finding his gaze too piercing, you made your way out as quickly as possible, hopping and strutting towards the kitchen like a teenager once you closed the door.

Bucky felt relieved and all his thoughts plaguing his mind before didn’t make sense now. He wasn’t broken. He responded to a woman’s touch. _To your touch._

For the first time in his life, he felt human. He felt he may have a chance at life. If luck favoured him, then he would live that life with you by his side.

Confidence surged through him, prepared to face Rumlow no matter what mines he may throw at him and his Kingdom.

Hydra may have broken him but it didn’t destroy him.

Remembering your words for your sake, he opened the scroll tucked behind him. He wasn’t surprised, that jerk was too predictable. 

Steve never gave out important information through scrolls. Or maybe this time, it did.

He smirked to himself and as he folded the scroll that contained Steve’s bold handwriting.

##  _You’re falling hard, aren’t ya punk?_


	4. Chapter 4

Contrary to the expected chaos, everyone in Bucky’s kingdom remained emotionless. Word spread throughout of Rumlow’s “friendly” visit to the Barnes’ Castle. Security was enhanced throughout the town, guards patrolling the town centre after Steve sent his last confirmation about Rumlow last night.

Bucky was awake even before the sun had risen. Thoughts about Hydra made him go through the most disturbed sleep he had ever been through. He was tired, but if he closed his eyes, all that could flash before his eyes was that bloody locked-up chamber of Hydra…

In desperation to calm himself, Bucky daydreamed about all the lighter moments in life, the most recent one being you. Thinking of you and himself in the garden made him lighter, making him able to fall into sleep effortlessly.

When it was time, Peggy came in search of Bucky to his quarters. She made her presence known by knocking on his door thrice and entering to a contemplative Bucky.

A well-groomed contemplative Bucky.

Bucky wore his Royal attire, his cloaks and shirt following a Navy Blue colour scheme. Peggy admired his state, for it has been a while since she has seen her King so healthy and active in a kingly manner. But she also admired Bucky for his sheer courage of meeting his past.

“We’re ready for you Bucky,”

Bucky stood up, taking one last glance at himself at his standing mirror framed with intricate silver veins. He stroked his ego while he took in his healthy appearance, sure that no matter how broken he was on the inside that he was ready for today’s proceedings.

“Let’s just get over with this.”

Steve took it upon his duty to inform you about the happenings, even if he for a second didn’t doubt the speed at which gossip spreads around the servants and residents of the castle.

He found you among Natalia and Wanda’s embrace, realising that the word did indeed spread around successfully. All Steve could do was go up to you and pat your head as a comforting elder brother would.

Steve made his way out, realising that you didn’t even acknowledge his presence and his brotherly comfort. He didn’t take it as an offence, instead, hatred increasing for the man who was waiting down at the great hall. Before he left, he instructed Natalia to relieve you of all duties.

Steve then joined along with Peggy and Bucky down the stairs, taking in their stoic faces.

He could say that Peggy’s face had a hint of anxiousness. But Bucky?

Bucky was determined.

Determined to kick Rumlow’s arse.

The three of their footsteps echoed throughout the Great Hall, harbouring the grandeur of the Barnes’ ancestors. Grandeur for the Barnes Family signified beauty in simplicity. Their architecture wasn’t lavish, but they knew how to captivate one’s attention.

Silver veins were common, one of Bucky’s favourite motif that could be found all over their architecture. The hall was rectangle sized, the far end of the hall holding Bucky’s throne on a platform that was lead by a couple of flights of steps.

Right below the steps was Sam and Clint standing tall and looking down at a figure kneeled before them. Scott stood on the sidelines, taking into account the exact happenings.

Bucky’s eyes were on that broody figure, cloaked in dirty green with yellow motifs. Even in a brief truce, he proudly wore the colours of his representatives.

When Bucky neared the end of the hall, he slowed down his pace taking his time to take in Rumlow’s pathetic state, which for Bucky was a delight.

His cheek was decorated with a couple of bruises. Bucky soon realised it was a trademark bruise of Sam’s; he proudly gave out the best kind of injuries with his mere hand.

Peggy, Steve and Sam decided to give a respectable distance to their King and his prisoner. Their hands never left the hilts of their swords, not knowing what trick Rumlow could pullout. 

Rumlow stood up, “For the first time in my life I have stepped into your Kingdom in a truce and yet you chain me? Is that how you treat your guests, _your majesty?_ ”

That voice never changed. Bucky inhaled deeply trying to keep himself level-headed and not let his emotions take over.

“If you haven’t noticed Rumlow, we chain prisoners. Not guests,” stated Bucky, coming right in front of him.

Rumlow sniggered haughtily, “Now that’s rude James. Come on now, don’t tell me you’re still a coward?”

In an act to threaten, Peggy and the knighted men unsheathed their swords loudly so that Rumlow realised he reached his threshold of sarcasm. Nevertheless, Bucky gestured Steve to remove the rusty chains around his arms, which the latter did so with reluctance.

“Ah, now that feels nice, doesn’t it? Let’s talk like equals. Tell me, James, how are you doing now? It’s been so long, hasn’t it? Years I would say-”

“Beat around the bush one more time you-” said Bucky, gritting his teeth. He was dangerously closer to Rumlow, towering him with his advantageous build.

“All right all right. Just trying to ease the mood,”

“What do you want Rumlow?”

The Hydra chief distanced himself from Bucky, taking a few steps while taking in the intricacies of the Hall. “You have something that belongs to me, James, and I need it back.”

James raised his eyebrows, clueless as to what he was hinting at. He even glanced at his comrades for any sort of indication, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Rumlow?”

“Oh James, you really are a lovely actor. Ever tried theatrics?”

“I don’t have time for your jests Rumlow. The only way you’re getting out of here in once piece is if you disclose your true intentions behind this discussion. If this a distraction for an ambush, then you are failing miserably,” he hissed.

“No no. Ambushes are long gone from our end, after your father and poor Alexander Pierce are no more,” he cocked his head, “I’ll come straight to the point, your majesty. You see, you have something of my possession. Something that I own exclusively only. Unfortunately, it has misplaced itself here in your beautiful kingdom instead of granting my deepest desires back in my abode.”

Bucky’s mind wandered, along with Steve and Sam’s, thinking of anything that matches Rumlow’s description. But the way he was describing it brought Bucky intense suspicion. His eyes lit up occasionally as if he revered his possession religiously.

"Insanity has taken over you finally Rumlow, I have no deep desire to possess anything Hydra has so ever touched. Hell, I don’t even know its name and how it looks-”

“Shh! Filth and a broken soul like you cannot utter its name,” Rumlow’s haughtiness was replaced with a sinistrous emotion, nearing Bucky and poking his finger into his chest, “You claim you don’t have it, my King. You lie!”

Peggy was quicker than the others, efficiently grabbing Rumlow by his hips. Her handcrafted, needle-sharp sword gifted by Bucky to her currently was placed in front of Rumlow’s neck. Even if he protested from her grip, the sword would kill him.

He inhaled the smell of Peggy’s tresses, “Didn’t even notice this beautiful smelling thing here,” Rumlow guffawed taking a scent of Peggy once more, “what’s the damsel’s name?”

If Peggy’s voice was poison, Rumlow would be deceased, “It’s Dame mind you.”

Steve’s hand was clenched tight, cutting off the blood to his hands by gripping on the hilt too tightly, but Peggy remained unfazed by the misogyny. He wasn’t the first man to speak like this to her anyway.

“Ah, an official title for a voluptuous thing like you. I can feel your curves from behind even though I can’t see you, my lady,” he sniggered, “You are holding the wrong kind of sword in your hand-”

Peggy was again quicker than Steve and Sam, effortlessly striking Rumlow’s groin with her knee. She was quick to remove her sword before Rumlow fell on his knees, only surviving with a small cut on his throat. If she hadn’t, then he would have had his whole head chopped off.

Bucky strode towards Rumlow, face inches away, “What the hell do you want? I have nothing of yours!”

“If I do get to know you are being unfaithful to your words, let’s just say I am not going to take it lightly,”

“You dare step foot into my Kingdom and bloody demand me of things?” Bucky held him by his throat losing his patience, Rumlow’s body an inch away from the marbled floor of the room, “Do you realise you’re digging your own grave by summoning my presence even in a truce in my land?”

His vile laughter never changed in spite of the air being squeezed out of his body, “But you wouldn’t James. Your righteous ass wouldn’t kill me,”

Bucky let out a frustrated growl and hurled Rumlow to the floor with force. All his pent up anger made him want to bruise his face with his foot but was stopped by Sam.

“He’s not worth it pal, I’ll take care of this bastard,”

Sam and Clint neared towards him and pulled him up, holding on to his shoulders in an effort to drag him away from the hall.

“Come on idiot. Times up!”

Rumlow cooperated with reluctance, “I know it, I know it’s here! I can smell it! I can smell her! Give it to me you scoundrels! It is MINE!”

In an echo, Rumlow kept repeating his ramblings as was dragged by Sam and Clint. The minute Rumlow’s figure left the hall Steve ran over to Peggy. He let loose of his stoic character and cupped Peggy’s cheek in comfort. He knew she was capable of handling herself but as a to-be husband, the worry never ceased.

“You make me realize that there are more ounces of courage to be learnt from you, my love.”

Peggy smiled knowing exactly what he meant, “It’s all fine Stevie. I’ve met with toxic men all my life, except for the ones in this very room.”

Scott was disgusted, “They way he spoke to you, Peggy. That bastard! He treated you like an object!”

Maybe the puzzle fell in too quickly. Maybe Bucky comprehended what Scott and Rumlow stated too quickly.

Bucky turned to look at Peggy locked in an embrace with his best friend, but that didn’t stop her from expressing her epiphany.

“Exactly. He objectified Peggy. What if he-”

He met Peggy’s gaze, mirroring his expression. It was that moment, both of them realised what Rumlow was referring to; _who Rumlow was referring to._

It was so obvious, wasn’t it?

Peggy came out of her lover’s embrace, dropping the sword in a hurry and made her way out of the Great Hall leaving Bucky speechless.

“I know-Oh gosh!”

–

Peggy’s concern grew in bounds for you as you were nowhere to be found. Last she heard was that you were dismissed for today’s duties. But you weren’t to be found in your shared bedchamber.

Peggy thought she knew. She thought she knew everything about you. But she didn’t blame you. Hydra was capable of anything.

After running around for ten minutes like a madwoman, she finally found where you were. You stood right outside Bucky’s bedchamber near a window, looking out at the crowd anticipating Rumlow’s exit. You looked completely emotionless, eyes lifeless but yet sensing that you were under distress.

Peggy heaved a sigh of relief, even though she knew how safe you were in these four walls. She saw how your hands kept continuously tracing that brand on the back of your palm as if old, buried memories were triggered.

The corridor was deserted, sunlight peeking through the glass windows made the corridor appear to be lit by a chandelier and you stood there like a distressed yet courageous woman who just finished facing her fears.

“Oh, my darling-”

“He came for me didn’t he?”

Peggy stood silent, her head low. What was she supposed to say?

Suddenly as if something pricked you, an involuntary whimper left your mouth, finally taking in the intensity of the situation. You covered your mouth that emitted gasps of shock right before Peggy held onto you, “I have put the whole kingdom in jeopardy, haven’t I? I should leave Peggy. I- I should go away!”

“No!” Peggy was now was holding back the tears not able to see you in such a trembling state, “No darling I won’t let you leave. You haven’t put the Kingdom in jeopardy, it’s all fine here.”

“But what about the King, Peggy? What about Bucky?” you whimpered further, Peggy’s hands constantly wiping the tears falling down your cheek. “From what you’ve said and what I have seen, I think he has had enough-”

“That’s up to me to decide milady,”

Peggy and you turned around to see Bucky standing there with such a kind smile. Even though your eyes were clouded with tears, you didn’t fail to admire his resplendent ensemble.

You were too busy wiping out the tears of your eyes that you didn’t notice Bucky nearing you and Peggy leaving the scene. He stood so close to you that you just wanted to lean into his body warmth and empty all your sadness on to him. But you can’t.

He is a King after all.

And since he heard you speaking with Peggy, you mentally prepared yourself for Bucky to ask you to leave his Kingdom.

“Milady,” he said as a salutation.

You bent your head low almost in shame, “B- Your Majesty,”

Bucky could have pulled off another teasing game with you for calling him by his title, but he understood where you came from, your situation right now.

Because there is no one better than him who understands what you’re going through. Hell, he is a living example.

He gave you time to collect yourself when suddenly both of you looked towards the window when the sounds from the crowd intensified. You stopped fidgeting and placed your hands on the windowsill, clutching on to it tighter as you saw him.

That bastard.

Peaking down at the window, you saw Rumlow being dragged by Clint and Sam through the streets. This part of the castle where you stood gave a pleasant view of a part of the town’s thoroughfare. The crowd yelled profanities, creative ones that you have never heard in your life. Some threw stones, even eggs at him.

Bucky respected your silence as he stood close to you and took in the scene unfurling below as well.

He didn’t fail to take in your reaction as well.

If he wasn’t studying your face, then an onlooker wouldn’t have noticed. You were grinning. It wasn’t a grin that acknowledged someone they cherished. It was a grin that depicted gratification upon the torment inflicted upon their foe.

It was a grin of satisfaction.

While all the citizens still shouted in anger and throwing words that children weren’t supposed to hear, no one grinned as you did.

Maybe Bucky did grin too, on the inside. It’s always a sight to see the ones who inflicted pain upon you to rot.

But slowly he noticed your grin fading away, leaving behind a stoic face once Rumlow faded beyond the sights.

Bucky fought so hard from taking you in his arms and assure you that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. He fought so hard from cupping your cheek and leaving a kiss on your forehead. But his body failed him.

Involuntarily Bucky took in your palm and held it with both of his. He felt you flinch, but it lasted for a short while so he continued, gently rubbing his thumb across your scarred palm.

“Y/N. I want you to listen to me very carefully doll. I can’t even fathom what you have been through all these years. Yes, I kind of deduced your association with those bastards but nothing you have to fear doll.

"I’m not naive, but all I can tell you is that I’m there for you. I have a feeling you and I know what exactly it is to feel when it comes to those bastards and I will always be there with you till we resolve this,”

You fought back your tears again for it was simple. You weren’t used to such kindness, which made it even more so difficult.

“We both know why you’re affected. I may not know the specifics of the situation but we both know why doll. That Rumlow is the worst creature out there.”

“But Bucky, I have to tell you the truth,” you sniffed, not noticing how Bucky smiled at you addressing by his nickname, “And if I tell you then-”

“You don’t have to doll,”

_What?_

“But Bucky?”

“I am in no hurry. Remember what I told you in the garden yesterday? That I was a patient man?”

You nodded eagerly in anticipation at his question.

“So milady, you will tell me whenever you have built in your trust in me,” he gripped on to your hand tighter, “And till then, I relieve you of your Kitchen duties.”

“B-but Bucky. Listen to me, I-”

“Tch tch tch,” he grinned like a small boy, “King’s orders my love.”

Courageously, he wiped the last pair of fallen tears of your cheek, making you feel intensely bashful when Bucky touched your cheeks.

Just like you did yesterday.

As you left his presence right before thanking, Bucky realised the intensity of the situation. Rumlow could even declare war against his kingdom for you anytime. Even tomorrow god forbid. Yet, he asked you to spill the beans whenever you felt like it.

Bucky didn’t have the luxury of time, but he was ready to take the chances. Because deep down he knew you would come around; he swore it on the attraction he felt for you.

Because finally for the first time in his life he felt protective of someone.

Someone who shares the same demons as his.

–

A day passed since Bucky saw your distressed state. He kept checking in with Natalia and Wanda about your wellbeing.

Meanwhile, he also simultaneously alerted his forces to be ready against any kind of unexpected attacks by the bandits. Security was tightened and letters were even sent to the Stark and Wakandan Kingdom.

The next morning, Bucky had this feeling that you would come to meet him today to give his breakfast. He was disappointed the minute he saw his two handmaidens strolling into his room giggling like children.

He still had no idea why he kept them, but he was quick to dismiss them once he was done eating his delicious breakfast. 

He still couldn’t stop thinking of how you must be feeling, rekindling all those familiar thoughts that you must have buried. But nevertheless, he was patient and made his way to his Bath, his favourite activity of the day.

He even lingered in his room for a while, delaying his bath in anticipation of your arrival. But he made his way down to his bath, disappointed.

Which safe to say only lasted for a while.

The day off you took yesterday too was liberating. You devoted your day towards roaming around the town, introspecting your state of affairs.

What you endured with Hydra was not something you could tell someone, except maybe for Peggy. You hid the truth from her, partially, but it was time she knew as well. You had to tell Bucky and hence, you strengthened yourself to voice it out to your king.

But as you neared his bedchamber, the gathered courage was spilling, feeling like a coward in front of Bucky’s guards who guarded the King’s door.

Weird enough, the guards didn’t question your intentions behind your early visit, instead of opening the doors for you.

You thanked them silently while you entered the room, greeted with absolutely no one. The sheets were folded, and there seemed to be no sign of the King.

“Bucky? Are you here?”

You went further ahead, nearing the chaise and the coffee table that was empty. He probably had his breakfast, for you were the one who cooked for Bucky today.

Maybe he wasn’t here, you wondered. You even took a small peek of his huge balcony that you were yet to explore but nope, he wasn’t there.

And if not for the following shouts, you wouldn’t have met Bucky today.

“GAH DONT FALL- NO- URGH!”

You ran towards the far end of the room from where the sound originated. There was an opening that showcasing a dark, metal spiral stairway that wound itself underground.

Taking your steps carefully as you lifted your white skirt, you made your way down to the familiar grunts of Bucky.

_I hope he hasn’t fallen this time_

As you spiralled below and took the final step of the stone tiled floor, you realised where you were.

And you realised even sooner that you were not supposed to be here.

“Bucky? What happened- OH GOD!”

“WHAT? WHO IS THERE- Y/N?”

You were too late when you turned around for Bucky caught you staring.

All you could see was Bucky’s back. His naked back. Not just his back, his perfectly carved muscular back. Your throat hitched and you forgot to breathe, taking in his masculinity. 

Bucky turned around immediately to see if you had seen anything that was not supposed to be seen, only in vain. He sat down quickly in his bath, turning around again to see you.

Gratefully, he noticed you were turned around your hands appear to be covering your eyes. But he did catch you looking.

“Milady? A-Are you okay? What are you doing here?”

You didn’t know whether to hesitate or laugh at your own situation, “Oh, Bucky? I heard you scream and so I ran down here without any hesitation,”

Bucky sighed, slapping his forehead slightly at the folly of this situation. Hearing a slight giggle from you, he began laughing too, “I accidentally knocked over my lavender scents and oil my dear,” gesturing it to the bottle fallen near a small wooden cabinet.

“Oh.”

_Oh._

_So he does use lavender._

“Hence I shouted. Very clumsy of me,”

“D-do you want me to get it for you?”

“Y-yeah Y/N, if you don’t mind?” he asked with hesitation, realising he was stark naked. The possibility of her seeing him like this made him crimson.

Probably not the ideal way he wants you to see him unclothed for the first time. But the feeling of you being so close while he was extremely exposed made him heavily bothered, taking in involuntary heavy deep breaths.

He sat on the steps of his bath, the water covering up to his chest while he spread out his arms on the edge of his bath. He looked sideways as to what you were doing.

You on the other hand only kept your eyes low, fear you might emit any kind of breath out loud that will sound extremely inappropriate. There was a mild cloud of tension, but that was because one of them was already naked…

But your eyes deceived your control and took a peek at Bucky’s beautiful sculpted arms on display. His hair was wet, the strands of his hair dripping generous droplets onto his exposed shoulder blade.

You realised how slowly you were working until Bucky turned his head sideways towards you, which made you scurry towards the fallen oil.

Quietly you approached near Bucky, keeping the bottle right behind his left hand.

And that’s when you saw it.

His left arm.

_Oh dear._

“Bucky I,” you turned around immediately, “I will take leave, maybe when you are free?”

“No!”

_Huh?_

“Y/N! Wait up for me, I will be back. We can talk then, please?”

–

Time passed as you waited on for Bucky’s arrival, finally having the time to explore Bucky’s balcony. It was relatively small to his room, but it was right on top of his private garden, the plum patches still visible from here. 

The balcony was decorated with a few pots of plants here and there, realising soon that Bucky loves plants.

You went and sat on the marble bench while taking in the soft sunlight hidden by the clouds and began thinking about Bucky.

A naked Bucky.

You grinned so much your cheeks hurt, thinking about Bucky’s beautiful chiselled body. Your thoughts went wild, hoping that no one would be able to decipher your mind. His wet long hair, sticking on to his bare body sent tremours to parts of you that never thought that could be shaken.

Because thanks to Hydra, you never knew what to make love meant. And when Peggy used to spill in some gossip about her and Steve’s love life with intense persuasion from Natalia and Wanda, you found it so alien. Ever since then, you craved a relationship like that of Steve’s and Peggy’s.

Nat has even described her one-night trysts with Sam. It was not helping you now for you intensely daydreamed of you and Bucky on that white carpet.

Very inappropriate, but perfect at the same time.

But your thoughts were put to rest when Bucky placed an arm on your shoulder, “Enjoying the balcony are we?”

Before you could stand to greet your KIng, he seated beside you, urging you to sit down along with him in the bench.

His hair was still wet, wearing the same loose white cloak he wore when you first saw him. But this time, he looked extremely healthy and robust.

“You have such a beautiful balcony Bucky. I must applaud your sense of aesthetic,”

Bucky took the compliment to his heart, “Why, thank you milady. I’m glad you are accompanying me today,”

An awkward silence persisted for you forgot the very reason for visiting Bucky. Instead of gathering the courage to spill the beans about your life, you sat in his balcony daydreaming about a naked Bucky in between your arms.

What a waste of time.

“So Y/N? Um- can I ask you a personal question if you don’t mind?”

_Oh good heavens here it goes._

“Sure Bucky, go ahead.”

“Uh- How was the soup?”

You squinted your eyes, trying to think if there was any other ulterior meaning for his question. “Bucky? Come again?”

“I asked, how was _the Soup_?”

You blinked thrice, for you knew Bucky was serious with a questioning expression on his face. Bucky, on the other hand, was dying to know what was brewing between Sam and you.

“I don’t get you Bucky? Do _you_ want soup?”

“No no,” Bucky turned towards her as he was too embarrassed to ask, “Remember Sam asked you to join for soup a few days back? So how did it go between you two?”

You tried to keep a straight face for so long but collapsed into a fit of laughter very soon. Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off you. Surely he knew something was off in the question placed before him but the sight of you laughing made his heart leap.

He wanted you to be giggling like this. He wanted you to be smiling and cheerful like this and he never wanted for this moment to get over.

“You look so beautiful when you giggle, my dear,”

“Oh Bucky, what do you think soup means?” you asked, stifling your laughter with great difficulty. Bucky slightly frowned that you probably didn’t hear him from your laughter, but your smile was too contagious to be holding a frown.

“I presumed it was a colloquial term for courting you milady. Was I wrong?” Even he laughed, realising how stupid it sounded.

“Yes, _your majesty_ ,” this time you said it intentionally, “Sam just wanted a taste of the soup along with us because Nat, Wanda and I do this thing where we share the soup from one big bowl, that’s all.”

“Oh, I see,” Bucky smiled, seeing you break into another small fit of laughter.

_Thank good heavens._

Once the laughter died down, it slowly dawned upon you why you came here. You oscillated, becoming extremely nervous now, tracing your branded scar.

Bucky noticed your drop in the mood while he took in your hands in his.

“Hey doll, what happened? Do you have any idea how beautiful you looked a while back when you were laughing?”

You blushed at his compliment for it was not every day that someone called you beautiful, “Thank you Bucky. That’s so kind of you to say it but- but I’m scared,”

“Scared of what doll?”

“Scared of what you will think about me if I tell you about me,”

Bucky now took their conjoined hands towards his heart, and you willingly letting him do so, “Doll, you are talking to someone who was tortured by Hydra for seven hundred hours straight.”

You gasped, “Oh my gosh, Bucky.”

“Y/N. Hydra damaged me, but you made me realise yesterday that I wasn’t as damaged as I thought I would be. I feared the touch of a woman, hell I feared the touch of my own dear friends for the past five to six years. You came in, offered me comfort for the shortest while when I never knew I needed it the most.”

Tears were almost ready to be spilt from your cheeks,

“When I was sick, you offered me your touch. When I was eating my sick meal like a clumsy man, you offered me your touch, and when we planted those trees together with you my dear, that’s when I realised I was not broken.”

You bowed your head down, unable to handle the confession Bucky was making. But he scooted closer towards you, tugging your arms closer, “You think I’m so selfish that I will hate the woman who made me feel like a human after years of self-hatred?”

Bucky sensed you trying to control those tears, but he leaned in closer, cupping your cheeks in an effort to offer comfort.

“I- I don’t deserve you Bucky-”

“No, my dear you’re wrong. You’re safe with me and I promise you that I will stay by your side no matter what,” he cooed, “Tell me darling what happened between you and Rumlow?”

Bucky never removed his hands from you and you didn’t want Bucky to move. You found temporary solace as you leaned into his arms. With the confidence that Bucky pumped into you, it was time to tell him the truth.

The truth was never sweet to anyone in this world. And it wasn’t sweet to Bucky and you as well.

“I sought refuge from Hydra to your Kingdom, Bucky,”

And what followed hit Bucky the most.

“I sought refuge from my abusive husband, Rumlow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is well appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

James Buchanan Barnes never thought his life would twist and turn only to bring him to this very moment.

The very moment where you were in his arms.

Bucky tucked in the loose strands of hair behind your ears while you closed your eyes to sleep on his shoulder. That small gesture made you stir a bit but he cooed, unconsciously calming you down and curling yourself into his warm body.

He kept stroking your hair till he heard your soft sounds of breath buried in sleep, for beyond that even his eyelids fell to the grip of slumber.

It wasn’t so alien anymore for he didn’t flinch. For the first time for the King of Barnes, everything felt just right.

##  _A few days earlier:_

Bucky’s heart almost stopped beating. He knew you were a refuge from Hydra, it was obvious in plain sight: you were peculiarly associated with Rumlow.

But his wife?

An abused wife?

Bucky slipped out a hoarse whisper, “What?” His throat was constricted from the revelation you made, his hands never leaving your face in fear.

You bent low, looking away from Bucky’s gaze. You noticed how you were so close to Bucky your thighs closely stuck to his. He was providing you warmth in so many ways, both physically and verbally.

But was that over?

What is Bucky thinking of you right now?

You were silent, head down in shame even though you didn’t do anything shameful, other than being associated with the cruellest man on earth.

“Milady I-,” he tugged your arms, “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

He didn’t feel it yet, but he felt the warm rage bubbling up at Rumlow. That bastard ruined his life. But yours?

“No Bucky,” you nodded your head sideways, still surprised that Bucky still held onto your cheeks, “time is of the essence. I need to tell you. I have to tell you”

He removed his hands away from your cheek in confusion, unable to comprehend. “Why is the time of the essence?”

“Bucky, you know better. Rumlow could attack your kingdom because he wants me, which is completely unnecessary for you people! You can be the judge of me, my worth. And if I’m forgiven for my lie, you can send me back to Rumlow-”

Bucky began nodding his head side the minute you tried to degrade your worth of his protection.

“No, never. Don’t degrade yourself. You never need someone’s judgement to prove your worth. I don’t need to hear any more from you to prove your worth as you so call it. You’re not going anywhere, you will stay here.”

_You will stay here, with me._

You sighed, staying silent for a while. Bucky grasped on to your hand, squeezing it from time to time as he gave you time to find your words.

A minute passed by, after which you politely removed your hands from his, rubbing the heels of your palm into your eye. You still didn’t know you were lucky or unlucky to be protected by Bucky.

Unlucky because you might just have the chance of losing Bucky to Hydra in the near future.

But you pushed your thoughts away and fumbled with your fingers, concentrating on it while you decided to speak.

“To abridge it, my marriage with Rumlow was coerced. I didn’t even have an option to end my life. I was just a product of his successful loot.” You whispered enough for it to be heard by Bucky, looking far at the horizon where blurry trees and hills could be seen up far.

You still didn’t want to look at Bucky for you were still scared of how he would think of you now.

Bucky’s heart sunk in rage, though a minuscule part of him was glad that he confirmed that your marriage was forced.

But he pushed that thought away.

“Successful loot? You were kidnapped?”

You nodded, glad that Bucky was filling in the blanks instead of making you spell out every inch of your past. “It happened so quickly I remember. I was playing with my siblings that day moments before their blood would stain my hands.”

“When- when did this happen Y/N?” Bucky was extremely reluctant in being intrusive, but it was his only way of calming his boiling rage directed at Rumlow.

“Five years Bucky,” you sniggered, realizing how much of your life went to waste, “I spent a third of my life in that horrid city. I was just twenty-”

Bucky failed to take in the intensity of her story as the doors of his balcony were shot open. In reflex Bucky stood up, pulling you with him. Instincts made him come in front of you while all you did was a voice out a small yelp.

Immense glee and satisfaction were stuck onto the faces of Lucy and Marcella as they entered the balcony.

Bucky rolled his eyes at those two, never leaving your hands, while you partially hid behind his shoulder confused as to what was happening.

“Aha! I told you, my Lords. See? She’s here!”

Steve and Sam stepped right behind his handmaidens with looks of regret upon disturbing them.

“What is going on here?” Bucky asked sternly. You noticed him becoming stoic and serious, completely contrasted to how he was with you a few minutes back; calm, kind and comforting.

“No harm meant to you your majesty,” Marcella stepped in front, “but there is a lot of harm from that woman next to you.”

Bucky squeezed your palm tighter which was more than enough to keep you grounded. He rolled his eyes at the audacity of the situation.

“See Sir Samuel,” instigated Lucy, “he’s put our dear king under a trance. Look how close she is with him, holding her arms with such innocence!”

Bucky didn’t let the handmaidens spew venom about his dearest for ten seconds. His gaze was stern enough to keep their mouth shut. Bucky exchanged a look with his pals, realizing that this was going nowhere.

“I should go Bucky,” you whispered, looking up to him.

“Not on my account my dear.” He smiled back at you.

But that smile broke into a dirty look the minute he looked at his good for nothing Handmaidens. “What do you both think you are doing, bringing along Steve and Sam here? What point are you trying to prove?”

Lucy and Marcella bore a scowl on their faces, “My dear King. You are our everything. You’ve done so much for us and been a good leader to us, the people.”

“But we can’t stand it when you’re slipping away from us because of this Hydran! She is leeching on our dear King!” spewed Marcella.

Lucy did the honours of throwing the fire into the haystack that was so carefully placed by Marcella by her words. “You need to realise she is deceiving you, my King! She made you, the King to stoop so low to care for a bloody Hydran bitch-”

Bucky feared that you were going to breakdown upon hearing his handmaidens’ scornful words. He was glad he finally found an excuse to throw them away from his Castle. In a fraction of a second, he wanted to shout at their audacious accusation at his dear one.

But you took care of that.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

The men and women gasped at the shock. They’ve heard that filthy word. No one ever uses it because it was from the language of the Bandits. Bucky had never used the f-word in his life, even in battles. But to hear it from you, he didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t reprimand you for he knew the women crossed your threshold of tolerance.

You came out of Bucky’s comforting grasp and strutted towards Lucy.

Bucky for the first time in his life, closed his eyes in reflex when he heard the loud smack of a slap. A slap across Lucy’s cheek from your soft palm he held all this while.

You pulled her roughly by the top of her uniform, almost ready enough to tear her dress off, “I bloody dare you to say those same things now. Come on, say it!” You were shouting at the top of your voice, hot tears from fury rolling down your face.

Steve and Sam called out for the guards while they roughly pulled both the women towards them before things became messy.

Sam hissed. “I knew it! I knew I shouldn’t have believed you two and followed you here. There goes my morning break.”

Bucky rushed towards you pulling your tight grasp against their body, “Doll it’s not worth it. Let them go-”

You let go of her on Bucky’s order and took a step back, only to bump into his chest. His arms were on yours, almost enclosed in a hug. Although it calmed you, he took his arms away when the guards came in to escort them away.

Seeing you like this, Bucky found it extremely attractive for a weird reason. Fierce and blunt, who thought you’d be the first one to emit the f-word in his presence?

Bucky held you by the shoulder, whispering serene words to calm you down and made you sit on the marble bench.

He had enough of the hurtful shenanigans from his two handmaidens. Former handmaidens.

“You two have no idea how many boundaries you crossed today. I don’t want to see you in my castle for another week!” hissed Bucky, his anger and irritation so terrorising that even Steve looked away.

“My lord but-”

“One more word and I’ll ensure it will be an exile. Take them away and back to their townhomes. Rot if you must.”

Pleas of the two women were ignored as they were dragged away by the guards. Lucy’s face was red from the slap and Marcella held a scornful look. Bucky knew his words were extremely crude, but they had no right to judge where you came from.

Bucky’s mood didn’t dissipate, instead, he turned towards his friends.

“I thought at least you both had common sense! What on earth is wrong with you both, listening to them and investigating their false accusations?”

His Kingly stance even in his casual clothing made you realise that he was born to be a King.

Steve stepped in. “You wouldn’t believe it, Buck. They were biting us like ants the minute Rumlow was dragged away from the Castle. Rumours were spreading around how Y/N was irked upon Rumlow’s visit.”

“Some chaps put two and two together and realised she took refuge from the bandits. Lucy and Marcella were hell-bent on proving that she was not genuine although we knew she is,” said Sam with his shoulders shrugged. “Y/N? I hope you can forgive us.”

“Then why would ya both do this?” asked Bucky after some time since you didn’t reply.

“We tried as much as to push them away from us. Peggy even gave her a piece of her mind, but they were persuasive. We gave in eventually, realising that once they knew they were wrong they were going to be heavily punished.”

“Win-win I would say,” sniggered Sam.

You left out a puff of laughter, genuinely amused by Sam’s sense of humour. You looked at Sam and Steve and sent the best smile you could muster in between your dried up tears.

“Apology accepted then!” clapped Sam, “Oh well Sir Steven, let’s give these two love birds their space and move on to fun strategies to chop Hydra Heads!”

Steve facepalmed and walked away before Sam could utter any more eye-rolling metaphors. Bucky shamelessly blushed at Sam’s statement, thankful that you couldn’t see the red tint on his cheek.

He turned towards you and knelt before you. “Ignore Sam, he goes around assuming and pairing people.”

“Like you did, _your majesty_?”

Ah, the humour. Bucky knew it was a good sign that she was fine.

“We are going to do this slowly okay? How about a change of location? Somewhere in this castle that you find comforting?”

You instinctively peered over the white stone railings of the balcony. Bucky instantly understood where you wanted to be and locked your arms in his to the destination.

–  
You lay flat on your back below the big tree, admiring the intricate canopy of the monumental tree in his garden while Bucky just sat beside you, resting his back on the trunk.

He noticed how you instantly took recluse under the shadow of the tree, asking him repeatedly if he was okay with you entering his private garden. Safe to say he reconsidered changing it into their private garden, but it was too soon. A foolish dream of Buckys perhaps.

He felt like he was in Steve’s place for he would do the same thing as you would, lie down on the grass while his best pal listened to him endlessly.

In a blink, he saw your muffled giggle.

“What’s so amusing milady?”

You pointed up to the canopy, “That leaf looks like Lucy’s face.”

Bucky ducked and looked up where you were pointing at, squinting his eyes but in vain. So he decided to get up and lie down next to you, just as an excuse to get closer to you maybe?

Of course, he did that on purpose.

He tilted his head and finally spotted the leaf she was talking about, round and oddly shaped unlike the other leaves of the shady tree.

“After that slap, it looks like her face. That red tint too.”

Both of you shared a burst of short-lived laughter and died down soon and you came to realise how close Bucky was near to you, his shoulder slightly grazing yours. And you didn’t dare turn around for you to get caught looking. Again.

“How are you feeling Bucky?”

“I’m fine my lady thank you, why do you ask that?”

“No no. You met Rumlow and I hope it didn’t trigger anything inside you as it did to me that day.”

“Oh I uh- surprisingly no,” he tried to find his words for he never expected someone to ask how he felt. Bucky’s adoration for you at this point just reached its peak. “Some memories did flash in front of me, but I tried to keep my composure, somewhat successfully,”

You tilted your head to see Bucky trying to withhold his emotions from overflowing. He turned to look at you now deciphering your expression.

“Ask me, love. I know that face. You can ask me anything.”

“How did you get over it?”

Bucky turned over to his shoulders, smiling crookedly. “I just did, doll. The crown, the responsibilities made me forget the trauma. Steve, Peggy, Sam were all there for me.” He paused, thinking whether or not he could say the following sentence, ”I even tried to get a suitor but that betrothal never did anything for me.”

Now it was your turn to completely face Bucky, “You were betrothed?”

“I was to be engaged to a beautiful lady named Sharon for a brief period. Princess of a small state but was extremely astute,” he stated simply.

“What changed?”

Bucky huffed with a smile.

_Something that no one could change, except for you of course._

“I never let anyone in. I was almost terrified of starting a family for the sake of the throne. I was afraid of touch, skin contact for it reminded me of that drenched soulless time I lost with Hydra.”

Bucky didn’t realise how vindictive his voice became, so you offered him comfort gripping his shoulder. After a few seconds of silence, Bucky just felt like sharing his tale that he never shares with anyone

“It all started by my father my dear Y/N. Hydra was invading every kingdom out there, you must’ve known. So they approached us, they warned us to hand over the kingdom peacefully or die recklessly in the war.

“Like any other king, my father refused to fall to cowardice and blew the horns of war. The 25-year-old Steve, Sam and I went into war with the Bandits.

“The battle lasted for seven dreadful days and on the last day right before the sun could set, my father was killed, a sword piercing right through his heart.”

Unknown to you, you gripped on to his hand gasping.

“I heard him calling out for me but then I couldn’t- It was a haze and- the next minute I knew it was dark and-”

You cupped Bucky’s cheek tracing your thumb through his prickly stubble, “My dear Bucky, we don’t have to talk about this. I came here to talk about my story. You don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to. I want to spill it out and at the same time make you understand that were and are fighting the same demons, and we can defeat it.”

You still couldn’t believe that the King was still on your side in spite of your past. Relieved too.

“But Bucky-”

“Promise me one thing?”

“Don’t take your hands off until I finish the story. I could at least use some help this time.”

Bucky was on his side, completely turned to you. The grass poked his skin and scalp, but your touch nulled it all.

You nodded fiercely and shared a giggle, making him continue.

“I went towards father. I saw his corpse, eyes wide open with utter chaos surrounding me. The next minute, everything became dark and I realised I was being taken unwillingly.

“The travel was hard. I could feel limbs hanging as if on the ends of a thread and I swear to god doll I have no idea how I was being taken. Pain throbbed everywhere in my body. Finally, they took me to their grim base and decided to just beat me to death I suppose. They could’ve killed me and the kingdom would’ve been theirs but-”

Bucky paused for a moment and then continued.

“They’d throw cold water on me everyday morning. When anyone touched me, I was either beaten or branded. My left arm took all the pain. Knowing that my left arm was my dominant, they tried to massacre it as much as possible. It would’ve been easier if they had chopped me into a pieces-”

That was your last straw. You covered his mouth, his gory details being too much to handle. You imagined the physical pain he would’ve gone through.

“Don’t say it Bucky,” you sobbed in between, “it hurts me so much. Don’t. Please.”

Realizing you were panicking he took you into an embrace, pulling you to his chest. Your hands found your way without any assistance to his chest and you nuzzled your head, sobbing into the crook of his neck.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m okay now. So that’s okay, right? See, I even have better muscles in my left arm.”

You huffed out a small puff of laughter, but you were still overpowered by the cries of worries. He rubbed his hand up and down your back to console you, stopping once you pulled back.

“It’s my turn now is it?”

He took your palm and kissed your knuckles, taking it straight to his heart. “I’m right here doll. You can do this. Go ahead.”

Oh, how you wanted to just have him for yourself, but it was too early. Too foolish to think of too.

“I was born on the night of my mother’s wedding. Peculiar I know, but my momma and papa loved each other too much I suppose. We were from a small tribe, independent of ourselves; not too wealthy, but we lead a comfortable life.

“Then one day when we got word of Hydra overthrowing all tribes to plunder the resources and women, we ran for our lives, but in vain.”

Bucky listened to her in-depth, realising she was sharing something very close to her heart. But he also managed to get lost into your eyes while your eyelashes fluttered with the story’s intensity.

“I was caught by him, the very man who stood before you days ago. He dragged me, asked me where my ancestral concoctions were. I lied to him saying they all perished in the fire.”

“Ancestral concoctions?”

“Oh yes,” you sighed, “My tribe was known for having good knowledge of herbology. They were behind us for our intellect too.”

I am not surprised about that, Bucky wondered.

“Days went by, I thought I was going to die for Hydra never keeps anyone alive until necessary. But Rumlow one day just sedated me. In half sedation, I was made to partake in a marriage ceremony, to which till date I have no memory of.”

Bucky kept a blank face, having no idea how you went through all of that. He also knew it wasn’t over.

“W-what did he make you do for five years doll?”

“My work was minimal. Rumlow had this weird sense of reverence towards me only in attitude. But he treated me like a rag cloth. I was allowed to wander around to a specific area, witness vile, gruesome things but I was not allowed to talk.

“The only person who could talk to me was Rumlow. But he only did that when he only wanted me to warm his bed every night or the other. I had no other choice but to submit. And if I didn’t like in my initial days,”

Bucky left out a huge breath, closing his eyes praying that the sentence will not end in the way it was going to. How much do women have to bear?

“My initial days went by trying to flee and be rebellious, but the punishments grew harsher and harsher. I was starved, made to sleep on wet floors or painful rocks.”

“After a month of tolerating. I blindly ran away. I was almost successful but I was caught and- Rumlow did things- I um-”

Bucky’s grip on your hand tightened. Both of your eyes were glossy but they didn’t become into tears. His jaw clenched, his facial features tightened.

“Let’s not get there love. It’s okay he’s not here I got you.”

You took in a deep breath and continued, “Years passed, tortures varied and my hate for then increased day by day. Then one day I found my freedom.

“Alexander Pierce died in the middle of the night. A good man had assassinated him amid the night. The whole camp wept and grew their rage while I was just in the mood for revelry. God bless that man. It’s because of them I am here.”

“Oh is it?” Bucky asked, intrigued, “How so?

“After his death, the Bandits weakened. It’s like they lost a brain. Every second, the Bandits were losing their edge. They weakened and I found my escape.”

Bucky smiled, his heart feeling warm. _A good man had assassinated him._

Oh, how little did you know?

But he pushed that aside and began focussing here.

“And then you must be knowing,” you sighed relaxingly, “I ran for days in fear of being caught. I lived off on freshwater streams and couple of berries here and there for a month or so, and the rest is history.

“Oh is it now?” Bucky elevated the mood by quirking up his eyebrow playfully.

“Don’t tell me they didn’t tell you how they found me?” You giggled, "Coming to think of it, I find it hilarious now.”

“Hah,” he guffawed, “Sometimes I think the Lords are there because they’re my friends. Lazy arses. Of course, they don’t tell me, their childhood friend anything, let alone the King!”

Looking at Bucky’s eagerness to the story you felt lighter. You just spilt your story and he took it in without any judgement. But you continued for his puppy-eyed face was heart-melting.

“That day, the last thing I remembered was my being chased down by a pair of wolves. I was running like a madwoman, that I tripped and rolled into a shallow ditch. I realised that I lost my conscious because I remember waking up to the sounds of Peggy and Steve snogging. _Really loud sounds._ ”

Bucky was completely splayed on the grass now, laughing with his hands clutched to his stomach. Of course, he began to laugh only after you gave the green signal to do so. It’s extremely mannerless to laugh when someone is spilling their life story but when a few snorts of giggle escaped your lips he lost it.

"Ah, Steve oh Steve. Never knew Punk had it in him to make out in forests.”

“Oh yes and then I screamed for help and they saved me, bringing me here to safety.”

“They must’ve looked flushed,” Bucky prompted at you.

“Oh yeah they were-” you paused, casually slapping his shoulder, “aren’t you keen to know?”

“Of course Doll, the King needs to know everything,” he winked.

That whole day both of you escaped your Kingly and Servantly duties to get to know one another. But will a similar day like this come another day? That was the biggest question that plagued your minds.

\- -

Two days passed by after sharing each other’s past, while silently and steadily they waited for the war’s call. In that time being, Bucky never left you unmonitored though you resumed your kitchen duties. Your safety was his top priority.

The members of the castle weren’t dumb enough to not ignore the King’s affection towards you, but they didn’t mind. They loved their King too much to see any sort of class difference for love. It was time they saw their King rule their land with a partner as well…

But the war cry did come alas.

With the intention of not wanting you to be agitated, Bucky kept silent when he received Rumlow’s declaration of war. Bucky was calm, for his forces were ready and prepared in advance.

He just didn’t know how to tell you and so, he avoided you the whole day.

You ran like a madwoman towards his bedchambers the minute you got to know about it. It was too late in the night but you didn’t regard it much.

The guards surprisingly again didn’t say anything as you rammed against the door and stumbled into his dimly lit room.

Anyone would have mistaken the King to be asleep at this time of the hour, but fortunately for you, he wasn’t. Bucky was seated in front of the fire reading a book with a rough red cover. He stood up alarmingly at his doors being opened, the book tumbling near the fire.

“Bucky?”

He walked towards you while you didn’t dare to look anything except his blue eyes. His cloak was so loose you could see his chest hair and scars on his left shoulder peaking underneath from your peripheral vision. His hair was completely undone, making your palms twitch to run through it.

He stood in front of you while he took your palm in his, gaze never leaving each other. For a minute your eyes communicated with his, asking him if it was true. He shrugged, trying to smile which confirms the whispers of war from the gardens. You couldn’t even find Peggy and Steve to make sure it was true. So you had no choice but to run all the way.

Even in a time like this, he smiled.

You leaned towards him, taking in his scent. He still smells of Lavendar, a scent which will always remind you of him.

“You can still back out Bucky. I can go back and you don’t have to fight.”

He traced the back of his palm onto your cheek, “But I want to doll, you can’t change my mind.”

Both of you were unnaturally close, leaning in towards each other feeling the heat of your bodies. Bucky was scared to initiate anything for he didn’t want to do anything that would distress you. But you made the move, but only taking him into an embrace.

You pressed your face into his chest, hugging him tightly as you released all your stress into this hug. Bucky’s hands were frozen but soon wound up around your physique.

“Are you scared?” he asked.

“Scared of losing you? Definitely.”

Bucky ran his hands over your hair, patting it gently to calm you down. He felt you visibly relax in his embrace. It’s a first for him, to feel like this for a woman. To feel a woman in his arms who may reciprocate certain feelings for him.

But the war was nearing and he hoped he will find the courage soon to convey it to you.

“Why haven’t you slept yet doll? It’s extremely late.”

“I couldn’t,” you mumbled into his chest, “all I could think was of you in your war ensemble, walking away to gruesome combat with Rumlow.”

He sensed you shudder, “Shh there, it’s too early to think of all that. We still have a couple of days ahead of us okay?” Bucky pulled you away from his embrace and tiled your chin up gently.

“I’m going to be right here. I know you’re brave enough but do you want to sleep in here? I know how far your quarters are. You can take the bed. No one needs to know.”

_Oh, Bucky, I’m worried about you in the war and all you can think is of is my sleep?_

You didn’t reply, trying to find the words between your lips.

Bucky failed to guide you to his bed for you were rooted. “I’ll take the floor Bucky if you don’t mind? I’ll be gone in the morning before you wake up.”

“No doll, don’t be hesitant. Not with me,” he pleaded. _I don’t want you gone before I wake up. I want you to be there when I wake up._

“No Bucky, you don’t understand,” you hesitated, “I’d want to catch some sleep and I am thankful that you are letting me share your chambers. But-”

“But?”

“Bucky. I- um. Hydra. They- For all those years-,” you nodded realising you weren’t going anywhere with this, “Beds scare me Bucky. I always sleep on the floor.”

##  _Present:_

That’s how you both were found entangled with one another.

On the floor, near the fireplace. The white carpet had enough cushion for minimal comfort even though he understood your fear. Sleeping on rough flooring and then on mattresses would make one feel like they’re falling endlessly from the sky.

Bucky knows that familiar feeling.

After tucking a few loose strands away, he pressed a chaste kiss on to your forehead.

“Sleep tight, my love. I’m going to be there for you till I take my last breath.”


	6. Chapter 6

War was approaching, but Bucky Barnes carried on life with his own pace.

Bucky woke up on the floor with you in his arms, legs almost intertwined for he was hesitant about that kind of intimacy. It was all too new to him. Even with your soft snores, all he could think about was the war. Bucky’s mind was racing with all the possible strategies, the possible outcomes of the war. He is a King after all.

But the worries ceased after a while for he looked down at you.

He had an urge to stretch out his stiff muscles but he resisted for he knew you’d wake up. Stroking your hair slowly he whispered morning wishes into your ear. You snuggled further into the crook of his neck, mumbling incoherently. A few nudges later your eyes stirred open, entertaining the morning sunlight that entered Bucky’s chambers. The first thing you set your eyes on was his sharp, sleek jaw adorned with a small stubble.

“Is this a dream?” you mumbled.

“Good morning there,” his hoarse morning voice sent a wave of warm feelings to your core which made you puzzled. “Still need more sleep?”

Hmm yes, you’d wanted to say but it dawned upon you that you were literally in arms with the King.

On the floor.

In the late hours of the morning.

When your arse was supposed to be in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the King.

You jolted awake neatly gathering your hair, pushing Bucky away hastily. He, on the other hand, was amused by your actions.

“What happened to you now doll?”

“Bucky, your food should’ve been served to ‘ya right now,” you said with exasperation as you got up from place beside Bucky, your slang slightly becoming informal with an associated closeness with him.

Bucky stood up as he stretched out his stiff muscles which diverted your thoughts as you shamelessly looked at his skin peeping through the flimsy nightdress, “Doll, there are others to serve us food. Besides, you no longer need to take care of that.”

Serve us food? You no longer need to take care of that? But you pushed that thought away because here you had another hurdle.

How were you to walk out of the King’s chambers in your dishevelled state without any suspicion?

Not like you indulged in anything other than pleasantries with the King…

Meanwhile, Bucky ceased your frenzy stroll up and down his room by blocking your way his eyebrows raised, “Y/N. What are you doing?” He noticed your hesitation in your reply.

“Bucky. This is-“

Your speech was interrupted by Wanda who bowed her head low to her King right before placing steaming cooked food and freshly cut fruits that were enough for two people.

Before you could open your mouth, Wanda looked at Bucky questioningly. “Haven’t you told her yet?”

“We just woke up,” winked Bucky who sat down at his chaise to relish his morning meal. You, on the other hand, stood there with confusion etched on your face. Wanda refused to answer your confusion by waving you a quick goodbye and whispering good luck.

“What haven’t you told me yet Bucky?” you asked him while he gestured you to sit beside him.

“That you’re my handmaiden now.”

–

For a handmaiden, you didn’t do an inch of the work that was supposed to be done.

Cook food for the King? Wanda had finished it.

Assist the King in his bath routine? He did it by himself.

Pick out the King’s attire for the day? You did that. But help him put it on? No.

He did it by himself.

You never understood why he kept you by his side without doing any chores but neither of you was complaining. He was a soothing reminder that he is still by your side even though you knew in a few days that Bucky would be packing up to head straight towards the battlefield.

He even started showing affection in ways that he couldn’t fathom. If he had to leave your side to delegate work, he would place a chaste kiss on your forehead and assure you that he’d come back as soon as possible.

The first time he kissed your forehead your body froze, but his smile melted away your stiffness. It felt just right.

Meanwhile, Peggy, the ever efficient war commander of the Barnes’ Kingdom, asked for the King’s presence along with you for strategic purposes.

Right below the great hall was a smaller assembly room that was normally used for war meetings. The room was lit with yellow candles, every inch of the wall decorated with war patterns and infantry positions. A few spears, swords and shields lined up the wall which changed the casual demeanour of your friends to serious strategists and warriors.

Steve, Sam, Peggy and Clint stood around a table, which when you nearby realised had a map of the probable empty battlefield that would soon be covered in the blood of the-

“There you are you two, we were just waiting for you,” said Peggy who immediately resumed discussions after the greeting.

Peggy moved to the side for Bucky to take his place, explaining to her King what were the possible tactics and outcomes that could unfurl on the day of the war. Steve, Sam and Clint offered their excellent suggestions, arguing and counter arguing with each other for the best outcome.

You, on the other hand, stood there patiently, taking in their stoic faces, especially Bucky. Even though his friends did have crystal clear answers, he asked witty and diligent questions. His command over everyone, the way he transformed into a complete strategist left you with no doubts as to why he was the perfect King that everyone described him to be. He did sneak in a few glances at your peaceful state just to make sure you were okay.

Meanwhile, you waited for your turn. It was obvious as to why you were summoned to this conference.

“We’ve set everything alright, but this all depends on Y/N’s inputs now,” Peggy turned towards you, “The floor is all yours now dear.”

You took in a deep breath before you could begin your mini-lecture. Only to be interrupted by-

“Wait. What do you mean the floor is all hers?”

Steve and Peggy exchanged looks and looked at a confused Sam and Bucky. Clint, on the other hand, hid his face, probably knowing what was going to happen.

“Oh that. It’s nothing Bu- your majesty,” you still weren’t sure as to if you could call him by his nickname in an official meeting, “Peggy, Steve and I entered into a deal-“

Bucky didn’t cut you off but his complete change in demeanour did. He diverted his full attention to you now right after Sam snickered in disgust.

“-Before I sought refuge in your Kingdom.”

Sam regretted his snicker while he looked at Clint asking him if he knew. His facial expressions gave it away. What terrified Sam, even more, was Bucky’s face turning into a scowl.

“What deal was it, milady?” Bucky asked politely but simultaneously was shooting daggers at Steven with his gaze, stressing every word like it could stab a traitor.

“They told me that I would be offered food, shelter and a stable life provided that I tell anything and everything I know about Hydra.” You couldn’t see it but there was no trace of kindness on his face.

“Is that so Y/N? And you were okay with it?”

“Of course, your majesty. It only seemed fair to me.”

“Hmm. Striking a deal with a suffering refugee to offer food in return. Yes, it sounds very fair to me. A classical opportunist you see my fellow friends are, but if you have something to contribute then please,” said a monotonous Bucky. He didn’t want to create a scene for he could feel your discomfort at this whole tirade. Peggy could feel the intensity of her friend’s gaze more than what probably Steve felt.

You read Bucky like an open book and clearly, he wasn’t happy with the deal. Why so?

But you decided to keep it away.

You stepped forward and looked at the scattered pieces of paper on the sturdy table. “I have quite a lot of things to say. Why don’t you all ask me questions and I’ll answer them?” That seemed the only quick way to disseminate information.

You partially told this to Bucky in the gardens, but he didn’t interrupt you. You told them how Hydra began hiring more spies after Pierce’s death since he was the sole brain of Hydra. Rumlow was their head now and when he went to the war, he never held up the golden rules of war that were to be followed.

“War positions don’t matter; we have to be defensive even when we’ve camped and retreated for the day.”

You told them about how they developed drugs that made their warriors into killing machines, striking friends and foes who came in their way. “It’s deadly, I’ve seen them up close. They inject that drug to one-fourth of their men.”

“Those bastards! How the hell do we identify them?” asked Sam.

“They salivate like dogs.”

You went further telling them what kind of weapons they possessed the last time you saw, that the mix poison and liquids on to every piece of armour that would make their enemies go berserk. Everyone’s face went white when you completed that statement, but you quickly recovered by stating that you could make a counter-reactive medicine for the entire army.

Bucky remembered that you mentioned how good you were with herbs and antidotes. Pride surged through him, to see his lady be courageous at a time like this. He resisted his urge to hold your hand while you spoke but he remained quiet.

After contributing as much as you could, Bucky came up to you placing his palm on your shoulder. “Thank you, Y/N. You have increased the chances of our victory.”

“It’s the least I could do.” You looked around at everyone, Peggy and Steve not daring to meet your eye. Sam and Clint send a wide smile with a nod, acknowledging your contributions.

Bucky with a hesitation asked you to exit the room, with the excuse that you were supposed to tend to the Plum trees in his private garden. This time he didn’t hesitate to take your hand and place a chaste kiss over it. You blushed furiously even earning a sly murmur from Sam, for it was his first time he displayed such affection in front of everyone.

You happily agreed but deep down you knew that he was going to give an earful to Peggy and Steve perhaps. You tried to squeeze in an ‘I’m-not-mad-at-you’ expression at them; they acknowledged but returned a stoic face.

The minute he heard your soft steps diminish, hell broke loose.

“My Kingdom currently has around seventy-three refugees who are either having their market store in the town or who are employed in this castle. Does that mean my comrades have struck seventy-three deals with them without my knowledge?”

“Listen, Buck-“

_SLAM!_

Bucky transferred his anger on to the table, the papyrus flying all over the place.

“How dare you? Do you have any idea what she’s gone through? Any bloody idea?”

“Bucky,” Peggy interrupted, “You don’t understand-“

“Oh, I bloody well understand what she’s gone through. How could you ask her all that? Is that what reputation we have? Giving homage to people only if they help us back?”

“Oh, shut up Bucky! You’re just behaving like this because you’re in love with her.”

Peggy very well knew that the ball was in her court now for she noticed how Bucky froze at her accusation. Can you even call it an accusation since it’s true?

The other men left the room realising these two needed time to settle their differences. Peggy neared her King, this time lending him a friendly squeeze to his shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have said shut up. That was too much but look. I must think about this kingdom Bucky, just like you do. I must be ready to protect this kingdom at all costs too. Stevie and I were just taking precautions. Nothing personal.”

Bucky was still silent but pondered on his thoughts for a while after Peggy said the upcoming words.

“If I had done this to her before you had fallen in love with her, you would realise what I did was quite precautionary.”

Bucky couldn’t agree less at the two truths she spilt.

It was precautionary.

He had, in fact, fallen in love with her.

–

The troops set off to the battlefield. Carts and wagons were draped with the Royal Flag of the Barnes Kingdom. They were filled with all kinds of supplies required for the dreadful D-day, from grain to armour and from tent cloth to swords.

With heavy reluctance which involved a superficial quarrel with you, Bucky allowed you to come along with him to the campsite. Steve and Bucky argued that the bandits could just kidnap you if you were nearby to the battlefield. But Peggy intervened to inflate the deflated ego.

_“Do you think that low of my security tactics my dear majesty?”_

There was no way the King could go against that.

But as a convenience, Bucky ensured that he would be beside you all the time. Though you argued that you would go behind him because she was his handmaiden and not the vice versa.

The infantry and cavalry walked through the Kingdom’s thoroughfare while the crowds cheered on for their victorious return. The people believed that there was no point of wailing for war but to keep on a strong face with a wilful heart to imbue confidence to the troops.

Followed by them were the King, Peggy and the Knights. You were seated behind Peggy’s horseback for Bucky told you that when he returns from the war after slicing Rumlow’s throat, you would be accompanying him on his horse and his horse alone.

The journey was long for it took almost half a day to reach there. In between Bucky purposefully took breaks to take care of your comfort. Peggy was initially reluctant towards these unnecessary breaks but thought it best to not argue and let her King have his sense of fun too.

Bucky would make stops at the most tranquil spots for your wonder. Like a teenager boy, he would steal you behind a tree and pull you close. He was hesitant to kiss you of course, but he loved to play with your hair.

Perhaps the fear of losing each other was what brought the both of you to become closer and more intimate. You never realised it, but you had fallen for him deeper than you could imagine.

“Is this okay?” Bucky would ask, pushing a strand of hair and placing multiple kisses on your forehead.

You’d nod but playfully slip from his grasp to continue this painful journey.

–

Nightfall greeted the troops by the time the King’s tent was set up along with all the other soldiers.

Duty was divided among them all. Scott and Sam took in charge of sharpening their spears and swords one last time while Clint helped out his fellow archers in oiling a mix of poison and smearing on to the arrow tips. Since Wanda and Nat stayed behind, Bucky, Steve and you decided upon to take care of the meal for the soldiers tonight; nothing lavish of course, just healthy enough for the troops to fight in less than twelve hours.

Yes, Bucky was King. He could’ve sat in his tent waiting for the preparation to be done by his loyal subjects. But he believed at times like this, to be involved and be closer to his people was very important to build morale

And an excuse to be closer to you.

Peggy’s job was done back at the castle, so she took care of the measly things like-

“Tasting the food and wine!” Peggy smacked her lips at the preparation, “You need an expert like me to tell you if it’s worthy of serving.”

Food was served which took a long time because it’s not easy feeding a hungry battalion. Plus, you had to mix the antidote of the possible poisoning by the Bandits into the food. It took time but you and your lot of new friends finished it. The soldiers were kind enough to thank you, which made you feel even more guilty.

For a few of them, this could be their last meal.

When Bucky came nearby you in front of a small lit fire, the surroundings became much more blurry. It was only Bucky and you along with the strums of music being played by a fellow soldier from some instrument.

“A plum for your thoughts?” Bucky was curious as to what could be running inside her head. A few miles more and it was the battlefield. Go further and it would be Rumlow’s camp.

“I feel selfish Bucky. This war is because of me.“

He took your palm. The palm which bore the scar of the Hydra Brand. He flinched to think of the heat at which the brand was pressed on to you. But now its visibly fading soon. He traced it with his thumb and placed a kiss on top of it.

“I’m not only doing this for you, to avenge you. I’m doing this for us, for us to move on and fight our demons. Don’t tell me you aren’t feeling what I am right now this moment while I’m beside you?”

A few seconds passed which made Bucky realise that the wine made his tongue roll to his hearts wish with utmost courage. You wanted to nod yes but everything came to a standstill silence, only the mellifluous song filling both of your ears.

Bucky decided to go even bolder while he traced your cheek slowly. “Doll you have to believe me when I say I am doing this for us okay?”

You leaned in forward, foreheads resting against each other. From a distance, one could hear Sam humming teasingly at the two yet-to-confess lovers. Bucky grunted with frustration while you just giggled at the whole transfer of emotions.

“When the war is over Y/N, I swear. I’m going to show just how much I love you-“

A dramatic gasp fell from your lips, backing away from his touch. It triggered too much. Bucky didn’t know of course that Rumlow would always say those three words right before or after inflicting pain to her. An overwhelming sensation made you involuntarily get away from your beloved king.

Of course, you loved him too, but it was too much.

You ran into the dimly lit tent that was meant to be shared by you and Bucky…well that was no good either. The room was dimly lit with candles here and there. The strumming was faintly heard, but long gone.

Just before you could exit the tent you bumped into the same man who confessed his adoration with you, but with a child-like confusion.

He wore the look of a wounded animal, his eyes clouding anxiety. He neared you and slightly tugged your chin up.

“C-can I kiss you?”

You didn’t answer but your body was just attracted to his like a magnetic pull. Your lips brushed over each other scared to make the first move.

Surprisingly it was you who made the first move.

You kissed him anxiously, feeling his soft pair of pink lips slowly over yours for neither of you didn’t know whether you both actually wanted this. Of course, that wasn’t the case.

Both of your lips move perfectly with one another, taking it gently. Bucky itches to run his hands through your hair but you beat him to it, pulling his tied up hair loose.

Your deep gentle kiss came to a halt as you both catch for a small breather, giggling in the end.

“Was that okay?”

“More than okay Doll.”

Tasting the wine from Bucky’s lips gave you a surreal high that you never experienced before. You pulled him neared to the bed, taking in his lips along the way with yours. Bucky cupped your cheeks when he felt you moaning into his mouth. Your hands aimlessly roamed on his back feeling the bumps and tears of his muscle and scars through the fabric.

You took it slowly since you knew Bucky was prone to flinching at touches, but he didn’t and that made you tug Bucky’s white tunic.

“Tch tch,” he chided playfully, “Ladies first.”

Bucky undid each piece of cloth that adorned your beautiful body painstakingly slowly. The trail of his fingers greeted the goosebumps that peaked out of your skin, revelling in that sweet touch. The war was just a couple of hours away, but the night was long and he wanted it to be perfect.

He was even in a slight trance, enjoying how your breath matched the movement of his fingers on your skin.

He traced your collarbone and inched slowly towards you, pressing his scarred lips on to your soft ones. You felt his eagerness through the taste of his lips while his hands roamed your hips aimlessly. He tugged on the canopy of his bed the minute he felt you shiver thanks to the cold air.

“Feeling cold, are we?” The white curtain made your embrace with Bucky even more intimate for the whole tent seemed duller.

It was just you and him. Just you and Bucky.

You tugged him closer, your noses playing against one another, “Well not so much now your majesty?

Bucky traced your jaw with his chaste kisses and finally kissing your nose which earned a sweet giggle from you.

“Do you like this?”

“Mhmm,” you moaned feeling Bucky harden right beneath you. Hearing that sound made Bucky more eager to spill out all his love for you.

“Then can I touch you, doll? Can I feel you like I want to?”

“No”

Bucky pulled back, hesitating and prepared to get away from the tent-

“Not till you remove your clothes first.”

He let out a deep chuckle that made you shiver, ”Of course Milady, anything you want.”

He put on a show for you while he removed every piece of clothing. You were shy at first, hesitant too. But the trust you had on Bucky pushed away all your past sexual experiences with the devil.

Bucky went further smooching your supple breasts with his own sweet time, toying with your nipples with his mouth one at at a time while his hands trailed further south to your heat.

“Oh Doll, can I go further?”

You just nodded for this sensation was so new, so pleasuring. Bucky agonisingly took his time while he explored your femininity which was frustratingly good. He nipped your earlobe and teased your neck by peppering kisses there. “Is this all for me?”

You moaned unquestionably “It’s all for you.”

Bucky stopped his teasing and reached up to kiss you harder, sudden thoughts of war seeping through his thoughts. How could this be? Could this be the first and last time he gets to make love to you?

After losing breath, Bucky stopped kissing you and placed his forehead onto yours. He blinked his worry onto your cheek, a lonely drop of a tear falling near the crook of your nose.

“Darling, what’s the matter?”

Bucky gritted his teeth for he felt he was ruining the moment with his stupid feelings instead of taking the opportunity to be more intimate with you.

“I can’t lose you Doll. I can’t-“he sniffed in, taking a huge breath, “you’ve become the reason to live for.”

You couldn’t cry. You had to be strong for him. “You won’t Bucky, and I won’t lose you. You’re all I have my sweet lover.”

“Promise me Y/N?” He did not miss the fact that you just called him your lover.

“I promise Bucky. Just-“

“Just what doll?”

“Just make love to me, darling. I need you so bad, I need you.”

–

Bucky pulled out not one but so many orgasms with his touch. He took care of you, making you laid back. You never knew this kind of pleasure existed for the ones with Rumlow hurt, giving you very little delight every time you warmed his bed.

But with Bucky? He gave you a high that you never knew that existed.

When you climaxed for the first time, it was completely about you. He kept asking if every move of his way okay, finally asking if he could taste you.

Only for you to shamelessly say yes even before he completed himself.

His touch was as soft as silk and as warm as a bonfire lit on a winter night. He felt heavy on you, his masculine muscles making your hormones go haywire, but just heavy enough as to not crush you.

Right now you straddled him, chasing your release with desperation. Bucky’s tongue was loose, while he gripped on to your hips which were sure to leave marks the next day.

You lost track of how many times his hot warmth slipped into you, but it happened again. You fell on to his broad torso, revelling in the pleasure that washed over your body.

Sweaty bodies and heavy breaths, the room smelled of passion and desire of two soulmates. Bucky felt extra sensitive now for the feeling of your bosom on his chest made him feel loved for her realised how touch starved he was. Both of you refused to move, revelling in the sweet glory of professed love.

His manhood inside you, your breasts pressed on to his chiselled torso and your sweet legs tracing his own up and down. Was this how loved ones felt with their partner?

It felt…so good?

You whimpered when Bucky pulled out of you, only to pull you closer while this time he placed his head on your chest.

“Wow.”

You couldn’t help but giggle.

“But you should sleep. You have a bloody war to fight tomorrow.”

“I did sleep. With you,” he winked with his stupid face crooked to an angle. You shoved his chest playfully. “You have to watch that mouth of yours, my King,”

“Hmmm,” he said, his eyes slowly drooping while he stroked your thighs up and down. “Can I sleep like this.” He nudged further into your body, wrapping his arms around you like a child clutches their play doll, ”Your breasts are quite the cushion here.”

You chuckled while your cheeks got hot from his statement. You kept stroking his hair which he took as a green signal, but he couldn’t be the only one who could tease you like that.

“Hmm. I might have to think about it, your majesty. From the number of love bites you’ve given me here; I doubt it’s like a cushion”

“Oh no, doll. My cushions here are just fine,” he made you giggle heartily when he pressed a kiss on to your nipple. “Feel that?”

You murmured a small hmm, the rounds of lovemaking making your eyelids droop. After a few minutes of silence when Bucky realised you’ve submitted to the slumber, he held on to you closer.

“I’m winning this war Doll. I’ve got this.”

–

The troops were ready, Bucky geared up in his handcrafted Armour made by his loyal Blacksmiths. It was slightly heavy, but it couldn’t beat the heaviness of his heart.

While he got ready in the tent, he never took his eyes off your sleeping state. When he woke up, he never really wanted the war for that meant he would have to leave your embrace. But self-confidence strummed inside him for he was fighting for you.

Fighting for himself.

And dare anyone stop him when he has finally wanted something for himself for the first time.

Just before he left the tent, he bent low to kiss your forehead with all the love he could muster.

Yeah, it was love.

You mumbled something incoherent but then remained quiet. He pecked your forehead and stroked your naked skin last time before he left his tent. Hopefully, it wasn’t his last time, he could get used to waking up with you every day.

Bucky took off on his horse, while he called on inspiring questions to his soldiers, his comrades, his troops, his kingdom to inspire them to fight better. He had a war to handle and an old job to finish that was long due:

To serve Rumlow’s head to you.

–

Peggy didn’t flinch as she slashed her sword through the bandit’s heads.

The first few rays of sunshine hit the warriors as they charged towards their nemesis. Horses neighed as they effortlessly carried their masters through the battlefield. War cries and blood splatters of friends and foes covered everyone’s armour. Clanking of the sword metal along with anguish cries of pain decorated the battlefield as the war finally began with tremendous intensity.

Steven and Peggy were known for their athletic speed at which they ran. Sam always stayed mid-way among the crew, calling out orders with his loud voice. Clint was in charge of the archer battalion, the soldiers firing the vicious arrows at the bandits upon their commander’s hand signal.

Bucky’s forte was fighting on horseback. Of course, he was as good as Steven on land, but everyone had their favourite ways of fighting.

Clint effortlessly shot his precise arrows on his horseback while Steven effortlessly punctured their enemies with his Vibranium shield that he carried himself with.

Bucky was still not pleased even though he effortlessly sliced through twenty bandits solely. He’d feel complete only when he’d serve Rumlow’s head on a platter to his Kingdom.

_This is for you my father and you, my love._

In the middle of all this thinking, Bucky did encounter his only enemy. Rumlow stood before him as bright as ever. The bruise on his face that was given by him back at his castle was yet to heal but Bucky wouldn’t deny; he looked ready to kill anyone in his way.

“There you are. Did you finally get off from fucking my wife huh?”

“She’s no longer your wife pal. And don’t you dare disrespect her.”

Bucky and Rumlow swung their swords at each other, failing miserably to scar one another for that’s how good there defensive and aggressive skills were. The soldiers surrounding him had their fights; no one dared to intervene in the Leader’s fight.

Bucky hated shields unlike Steven meanwhile Rumlow held a sword and a shield. But that never was a hurdle for Bucky. After fifteen minutes of deflecting Rumlow’s jabs, he managed to throw away Rumlow’s shield to the dusty ground.

Rumlow sickeningly knew he was losing this fight, for his sword slipped away from his arms right after Bucky head slammed his nose.

“Go on you bastard, pick up the sword and FIGHT!”

Like a scrawny fool, Rumlow scrambled to his sword and got up to his feet slyly signalling a secret gesture that Barnes didn’t notice.

Bucky never saw it coming, no matter how much you warned about it to him.

He felt a sudden piercing pain at his shoulder blades, realizing that something cut through his armour that was unfortunately not made of Vibranium. Bucky realised his biggest mistake for he shut his eyes and winced his pain as he felt the sharp object penetrate slowly into his skin.

He closed his eyes with Rumlow wielding a sword. He could do anything. Cut his head and end his life?

But no, Rumlow’s sick mind had other ideas.

–

Every breath you took as your lover was away in battle for a peaceful world was a prayer in disguise.

Maybe you both should have professed love sooner. Maybe you both should have made love to each other sooner, back at the castle. What if he-

_No, you fool. He’s going be just fine._

Just like any other war, the sunset came at its own pace, bringing along with it the injured and dead soldiers of the Barnes Kingdom. You tried to look for Bucky, Steven or even Sam for that matter, but no one was to be found. By that, you and the other maidens and healers didn’t waste any time in treating to the wounds of the injured.

You were too engrossed in treating the other soldiers that you didn’t notice the day came to an end and never noticed Steve and Sam carrying Bucky into his tent while five to six healers went after them.

After a while, you realised Bucky had indeed come back. Peggy ran up to you before could go and see Bucky and gave you a comforting grip on your shoulder.

“Y/N. Bucky…”

“W-what happened to Bucky?” You frantically got up pushing away Peggy and headed to his tent, “Where is he? What happened? Bucky?”

When everything seemed to be hazy, you got clarity as you neared his tent. Bucky was howling frantically as you could faintly figure out that he was pinned to his side on his right hand to the bed by Steven. Your first instinct was to push Steven away to stop him from making her lover cry out in pain.

“Bucky?”

The other healers in the room shot you pitiful looks while they gave you space to look at your lover. It turned awfully quiet the minute Steven set his gaze on you.

“Y-you can’t be here,” Bucky’s voice was quavering, while Steve turned around walking towards you with tearful stains and few scars on his cheek. Steve didn’t let you look at Bucky just before he held your shoulders.

“STEVEN- LET ME- LOOK AT BUCKY!” You tried to wriggle away from his grasp, furious that he was obstructing you from not giving you a chance to see him.

“Be strong love. We have to.”

It didn’t make sense until everyone left the room right after the last healer finished tying a huge white colour cloth around Bucky’s torso and left shoulder.

Where his left arm used to be.

Everything seemed to tumble as you gasped dramatically. You thought Bucky was on his death bed given the hype that Peggy and Steve gave you. But it was worse; He was suffering.

What sunk your heart more was that Bucky turned his head away from you, refusing to meet your eye at any cost. “Y/N can’t you hear me? You can’t be here.”

“Don’t you want to see me Bucky?” It was a gentle question, but your voice was trembling.

“No! I don’t want to see your face!”

You knew why he was turning so bitter. It was from the turmoil, from the pain, from the emanating embarrassment that was written all over him. But you weren’t.

“Why can’t I Bucky?” You made your way to him closer bent low on your knees towards his eye level and cupped his cheek gently. “We were here yesterday with each other at our most vulnerable states, right?”

“BUT YESTERDAY I HAD AN ARM FOR FUCKING SAKE!”

Bucky couldn’t contain himself, for he let his emotions and tears run loose. He sobbed in pain and sadness and felt lonely till you came beside him on the bed and took him in your arms. He mumbled apologies for being mean to you but you shushed him. You slowly whispered into his ears to rest.

“I couldn’t even- avenge you, doll. I didn’t even kill him,” he croaked, the crying and fatigue making his throat dry.

You left his embrace for a second, though he whimpered for the loss of contact just to get him a sip of water. You whispered him to go to sleep promising that you’d be there when he wakes up.

You helped him lay down without hurting his left shoulder blade, smiling hopefully that he can at least find peace in sleep for you kissed his droopy eyelids.

You, on the other hand, had to be strong for him, so you bit back your tears at his suffering state and decided to be the pillar of support for him as long as he would let you. His right arm tugged on to you desperately finding grip only at your palms, entangling it with his while he forced himself to get rest.

Throughout the night, Bucky couldn’t even toss and turn for the pain from his back and left shoulder pricked. You kept awake beside him, undressing and dressing his wounds with herbs with the help of a few healers that took turns from their sleep.

Even in all that pain, all Bucky would do is wince as silently as possible for he knew even you were straining your sleep. He would sloppily kiss your hand as a thankful gesture which would send shivers down your body, both in happiness as well as in sadness. Your heart ached too much to take this in.

“My l-love,” he whispered hoarsely in pain, “come lay n-next to me?”

And in no time you were by his side to his right side and snuggled his head into the crook of your shoulders whispering words of love and bravery.

“I love you Bucky. You’re going to be okay with me. I promise.”

–

It felt like an eternity while you both finally fell into slumber’s arms, but the noise that woke you up made you realised that it was still night. You could hear the crunch of grass and leaves as though someone was creeping around the tent. It was normal for soldiers to wander at night, but the frequency of the sound was too much.

You slowly nudged a blissful Bucky away from your chest, the soft snores never stopping. He may have failed to kill Rumlow, but it didn’t matter. The message conveyed was enough.

Or you thought so.

“Who is there?” you questioned boldly and loudly when you heard the movement of heavy steps lurking towards you.

“My beautiful wife…I know you’re in there…Come out for your master now…”

That voice was enough to chill your spine and make your body stiff for your grip on Bucky grew harder. Drowsily, Bucky mumbled asking who it was it at this time.

You didn’t reply as you just kissed his forehead and bent low under Bucky’s bedding slowly. As a security measure, there was one end of the rope that was connected to the common alarm bell for the camp to alert any intruder. You pulled the rope three times.

But no signs of the bell ringing.

“The bells won’t work…Come out for me my dear wife…Its time to go home now…We have things to do…I love you so much”

There was no time for stealth as you could see the fumbling of the tent door. You lunged towards Bucky’s sword and positioned yourself at an aggressive stance in front of a drowsy Bucky who is forcing so hard to regain focus.

“Doll- What is- H-happening?”

“Nothing my love, don’t you worry,” you assured him. But in reality, it wasn’t.

“What’s happening is Barnes, that I’m here for my bloody wife.”

It was like in your dreams where you had Rumlow at Swordpoint, but they come to an end when he scoops you into his arms and punishes you till you’re adorned with bruises everywhere.

But not this time.

The devil may haven’t changed, but you, however, changed in ways that Rumlow will never fathom.

This was it for you.

It was time to face your demon.


	7. Chapter 7

Your grip at Bucky’s sword tightened, ready to swing it if Rumlow tries to do anything funny.

You took in his appearance, his amour bloody just like his nose. You remember Bucky murmuring how he was able to punch his nose but not anything more. A few cuts on his face didn’t bother hiding his true nature- a vile, evil monster.

“Don’t you dare take another step,” you warned him with no hint of quivering from your end.

“Look at you, my goddess. It’s been weeks since I’ve seen you. How are you?” he stepped closer, “Drop the sword.”

You stood strong, not lowering your sword at any cost.

“You still want to defend this armless handicap?”

“I’d die for him.”

“Do you not yearn for me as I do?”

“There is not one single thing about you I yearn.” You were surprised by your confidence. Every single day spent with the man in front of you was a step into purgatory, a reminder that this man was the only thing you deserved. But then James happened, an epiphany that you deserved much more.

You sniggered when he winced at your words. He kept coming forward till the sword in your grip touched his neck, the sharp edge painted in blood teasing to cut his throat.

“You can’t even strike me with a sword my dear wife or rather do you even know how to strike it?”

“How would you know Rumlow,” you hissed smiling as his eyes became stern when you dared to utter his name, “you know nothing about me.”

The next instant, Rumlow sheathed his dagger from his back and began to strike at you. 

Every time you dodged Rumlow’s strike, his disbelief grew in mountains. With your rusty knowledge of sword combat taught by your mother combined with Sam and Peggy’s recent training, you could say you knew how to defend yourself and your King.

Bucky was helpless, for the medicines made him extremely drowsy. He struggled to keep his eyelids open for more than a second, for he had to see what was happening. He deciphered that Rumlow was in his tent, fighting his lover. Bucky further tried to awaken himself with the clanking of metal and the snapping of the fixtures of his tent, trying to search for his dagger that he kept underneath and held on to it since his life literally depended on it.

Meanwhile, you thanked your mom silently for you deflected every attack by Rumlow. Bucky’s sword did feel heavier but you kept your grip steady. You knocked him down when he staggered back by kicking him hard in the shin. He fell with a thump, but then looked at you.

“Look at you, I don’t even recognize you. The wife I knew only knew how to be a good fuck.”

That statement made you seethe with rage and kick him on the chest with a loud growl. You pressed yourself onto him, pushing the blade just hard enough to see the trickle of blood coming from his throat.

Angry tears decorated your cheek, falling on to Rumlow’s face. “That’s all you did. I was nothing to you. You’ll never know me Rumlow and you’ll never have me and you’ll never ever harm Bucky.”

Despite your threat, he just sniggered more which reduced your tolerance. “Tell me one good why I shouldn’t chop your head.” It was nice having the upper hand but luck only went so far.

He managed to roll you around, flicking Bucky’s sword away and sliced your abdomen making you emit a sharp cry.

A sudden harsh grip on to your jaw made you whimper in pain. Rumlow spoke with his gritted teeth, “You’re a coward Y/N. You’re just my wife, nothing more nothing less. You can never stand up to me.”

You heard Bucky call out for you but you fell on to the floor with a thump, holding onto your bleeding abdomen. Turns out you were bleeding from more than one wound. Rumlow whispered that he was going to take you back once he finished dealing with Bucky.

You tried to scurry up and move over to Bucky, but Rumlow’s voice echoed making you feel rigid. Were you really a coward? A weakling? If Rumlow was going to take you back again, then he wouldn’t go without harming the one thing you evidently cherished the most.

In the squint of your eye, you could see Rumlow crouch near Bucky. He was going to kill him this time.

This was not good of an option, but you had no other choice. Not when it comes to James.

Bucky yelled not louder than the clanking of metal outside for Rumlow intentionally put pressure on his unhealed shoulder.

“That day I asked you a very simple question. I asked you if you had anything that belongs to me. And you LIED.”

“Y/N is- n-not a thing you bastard!”

Rumlow’s inability to respond wittily made him jab harder. “She cost you an arm. Was that worth it?”

“That was your doing R-Rumlow. I’d die f-for-“

Bucky didn’t reply apart from gritting a feeble no for he was trying to concentrate to hold the dagger in his non-dominant right hand. His sight was too blurry, but he went ahead to stab his nemesis inflicting pain upon him.

Bucky went for his left shoulder, hoping that would disarm him for a few golden minutes. But he was too slow for Rumlow caught it with his hands, the blade slicing through his palm

Rumlow continued to taunt Bucky. “You still have time James. I’m not leaving you without taking your life away. You can beg me for a clean swipe death while I take back my wife you tainted with your body.”

“I was never ever your wife Rumlow.”

Poor Rumlow had no idea that was the last time he would hear someone call him. 

—

The remaining Bandits were onto the soldiers with their spears. Peggy, Steve and Sam barked out orders to their soldiers to defend themselves from the Ambush. Clint and his fortified archers quietly began aiming at their enemies, knocking down the enemies one by one.

They were so occupied that Sam forgot to check up on the security of Bucky’s tent. Piercing into the heart of a salivating Bandit, Sam pulled out his weapon ran towards Bucky’s tent which was littered with dead soldiers.

Sam slowed down the minute he saw you coming out of the tent. Weirdly, but it was true, he felt the ambush behind him fade away as everyone stopped fighting. Even the Bandits.

You stepped out of the tent, in your white nightgown which was stained with blood splatters. Sam wanted to reach out to you to protect you, to see if you were bruised anywhere. But what he saw gave him an intrigued happiness.

He saw you graciously walk towards the ambush, one hand holding onto your bleeding abdomen and the other holding nothing but Rumlow’s head. He even heard the dramatic gasps of every human soul that was present as you rolled his head on to the ground.

“The war is over. Your leader is dead.”

That simple statement was enough for the soldiers to cheer in glee while Steve and Peggy had looks of horror on their faces. Sam caught his fists in contentment but immediately ran towards Bucky’s tent thereafter.

Bucky was completely distraught. Sam ran after him with fellow soldiers and healers quickly coming back too. He didn’t know what to say for even Bucky was filled with blood splatters and his left shoulder bleeding profusely. Next to his bed lay Rumlow’s headless body, which was soon forgotten by him for he analysed the tent.

The place was ransacked and the healers were clueless with everything around them. They were tensed too. Sam barked out a louder order to get going faster while he sat near Bucky saying everything was going to be okay.

Soon the healers tended to him and Sam went out to bring you back into the tent for the bandits were clearly taken care of, all thanks to Clint’s archers. But you stood rooted to the exact same spot, Rumlow’s sickening head right near your feet.

Peggy got sooner to you than Sam could. He saw her take you in an embrace, hugging your stiff body.

It was one sight Sam would never ever forget.

A woman beheaded the most feared man of the land and she was nothing but a maiden.

—

After the whole fiasco is over, the entire army heads back to their Kingdom with victory written in every inch of their body. There was an element of sadness coursing through their veins, for they reminisced the lives laid down by their comrades and for their King who unfairly lost his arm.

A makeshift caravan with adequate bedding was arranged by Steven for Bucky’s transport since his shoulder blade was nowhere closer to being healed. It would require more attention by other professional healers that were to be called from Wakanda. They were the best at their game. Meanwhile, for now, you held his hand giving him the comfort he required.

Bucky was still drowsy but his consciousness marked your presence with your touch. From being averted to touch to craving it, King James indeed has gone a long way. Right now he was just glad you were there beside him.

But you couldn’t bring it to yourself to tell anyone how you felt.

The next couple of hours were crucial for the King’s comrades had to inform the ministers as well as the people that their King had lost his arm. That was taken care by the Lords.

Steven told them the truth in the thoroughfare how the battle was fought fairly and valiantly by the king but their enemy didn’t keep up with the rules of war.

The people cried when they heard about their King. He heard harsh words cursing Rumlow, wishing he had a cruel death. Steven also didn’t miss out on how you were the one to kill Rumlow, how you beheaded Rumlow when the King was at his most vulnerable. The people felt exhilarated. 

Of course, word had already gone around about your trysts with the King, but so far everything seemed genuine. And to hear that you finally got rid of the beast made the people appreciate your bravery.

So forth that the upcoming weeks, ballads will be sung in your name.

-

Few weeks went by for Bucky to fully recover, in awful silence. You missed his ramblings about his past, his inquisitive talks you had with him in the garden, the disgust on his face when you mentioned his dislikes and his laughter when you unintentionally mentioned anything remotely humorous.

Both of you looked like a machine, mind stone-cold from everything that happened.

Bucky did feel gracious for the efforts of their healers and your constant support but he felt too numb to process he has literally lost a piece of himself. But thanks to Shuri, he was able to voice out how he felt. 

The wound was healing rapidly unlike normal Wakandan herbs because this time along with his healers and herbs, T’challa also sent his sister Shuri. She was known to be the kindest yet the best prime healer of her state. What awed everyone was she was very young, much like Peter’s age.

Shuri was beside Bucky every day, talking to him whenever he tended. She even gave him advice on how to cope up with a single-handed life, though she assured him not to worry about being used one arm.

He had no idea what that meant, but he ignored it.

Bucky and you spoke here and there but not much. You tended to him in the nights, assuring him bluntly how everything was going to be okay.

He knew you weren’t okay. He even spoke to Steven about it.

_“Nah Stevie. You should’ve seen her. I saw her, my dear love emotionless, gazing at that lifeless head. She was numb I could tell it. Y/N never responded to me calling out her name.”_

_Steve listened even carefully after a drop of Bucky’s tear tainted his cheek._

_“She bent down like an emotionless human and held Rumlow’s head by the hair. She gave a glance at me, almost crying for help and walked away from the tent.”_

Hearing this Steven and Sam would talk to you every day to clear your mind, to get through the horrors slowly. But it was barely helping her. You had to talk to Bucky, but you just didn’t know-how.

Bucky insisted that you share his quarters with him for he felt too lonely in the night. Everyday. And you did. You stayed with him through every painful moment.

And just like that two weeks passed.

Meanwhile, you were fighting your own demons for you took away a man’s life, albeit for the better good. You never imagined you killing Rumlow, but fate had other plans perhaps.

Every night you woke up to Rumlow’s face haunting in your dreams. You didn’t mention a word of these dreams to Bucky. He had to heal without any kind of disturbances coming in from your end.

But one day it was bound to be known.

Another night you woke up just after a glance at his bloody neck. You felt constrained in your own body, the urge to pull at anything tugging your hands. You felt like ripping off your clothes and jumping into a pool of water like a madwoman. Tears were streaming down your face as all you could do was ruggedly tug onto your hair.

A gentle touch on your shoulder made you startle but that emotion was soon replaced with a wave of calm.

Bucky made your startled heart calm down. He scooted near you since you were facing against him. He placed his head on your shoulder and wrapped his right arm around your waist.

“Did you have a bad dream, my love?”

With trembling lips, you admitted what you were seeing for the past few days. Bucky pecked your shoulder and insisted you to take deep breaths. It wrenched his heart to see you like this, his brave lover who faced her biggest fear. She did in fact cut off her fear’s head too.

“I see his face. He is no longer in this world and I still see his face ready to inflict pain on you.”

He listened to you patiently go on, giving details of her sight. Bucky tugged her chin to look at him. “Talk to me anytime about your dreams to me. The more you share with me, the sooner you’ll free better.”

Feeling better you turned around and kissed him slowly. Not wanting to hurt Bucky’s shoulders you then hugged him tightly placing your nose in the crook of his neck. The feeling of his hair on your forehead calmed you. His distinctive smell of lavender oil and now medicine calmed you. His touch calmed you. Bucky calmed you.

But he still sensed your restlessness.

“Come on Doll, let’s take a small bath yeah?”

You agreed to do so and took the steps down to Bucky’s humongous bath, the very same bath where you had to give Bucky his lavender oil when he was pretty much naked. You mentally smirked, hoping you could go back when you had no man’s blood on your hands.

You tied up your hair and removed your clothes slowly, knowing that there was a pair of eyes looking at you intently from behind. Next minute you felt his warm bare chest pressing on to your back, bending low to kiss your earlobe. “Are you okay? Do you want me to go?”

“No no, stay with me please.” You instinctively reached out to Bucky’s only hand, clasping it for comfort.

You helped Bucky get into the bath first and then stripped off your clothes, getting inside. The bath was ingeniously huge. So big one can actually swim across it.

You sat near Bucky on the step, the water covering you right below your collarbone. You nudged closer to his right arm which made Bucky wrap his arm around you. Both of you felt calm, the fact that touch could be so soothing. It baffled you both at this sudden point because both of you were at your most vulnerable.

Bucky kissed your head and waited for you to respond. But again, your eyes cast a lifeless glare on the fading ripples in the water. He had to do something.

He pulled you to sit on his lap. You resisted a bit because you didn’t want to trouble him though his arm was just close to full recovery. He had no reason to listen, he still had a bloody strong-arm you thought.

“Hey, relax. I want you to trust me okay?”

Your lips trembled at the slightest but you nodded. You contained your tears, but later you felt a stream of warm rose oil on your back. The past few weeks may have been depressing but you never let it slip past how Bucky was quickly getting accustomed to life with just an arm.

He rubbed it slowly, his fingers giving the maximum pressure he could. After a while, he pulled you back to rest your head on his shoulders. He asked permission to pour oil on your chest and you nodded. Ever the noble, kind King.

You closed your eyes and felt the stream of warm oil fall in between your breasts. You felt the cold air hit your chest since you were more exposed now. You slightly shivered.

“Shhh. Calm your senses, take in the scent of the oil and feel my touch.”

Bucky was a skilled lover you wondered as he gently fondled your breasts, massaging it gently to relieve your tension. He heard you let out soft mewls, which was something he was exactly expecting to hear.

You did exactly what Bucky asked you to do. You calmed your senses, you took the beautiful scent of the rose oil that was occasionally worn by Bucky and you felt his touch.

Good lord it felt like heaven.

But you felt more exposed when Bucky went lower to your abdomen and he traced your healed scar given by Rumlow back in the tent. You opened your eyes instantly and lunged forward, jerking Bucky as well.

“Hey calm down. Y/N darling what happened?” It was clear you wanted to turn around to him.

Bucky helped you to turn towards him, you straddling him in the process. Both your arms went around his neck for leverage while Bucky traced your spine with his arm.

“Hey what happened?”

“You fought for us. You fought for me. It cost you your arm Bucky.” You looked at him, eyes clouded with your own tears, falling down creating ripples around you when you blinked.

“No Doll. You fought too. You saved my life and god knows how many lives more.”

“But I’m a killer.”

“I don’t think that’s what they call demon slayers do they now?” That made you genuinely giggle, even at dark times like this, he could crack a humorous joke and put that smile on that face.

“Thanks for the massage and sorry I ruined it.”

Your hand traced his cheek, a healed cut from the battle and placed your lips on to it. His hair was a tad bit longer now which made him look more irresistible. Its been more than three weeks since it was the first time you and Bucky made love unconventionally…during wartime.

And poor you didn’t even realize how you unintentionally swayed to and fro on Bucky’s lap, grinding his thigh him in the process.

Bucky realized what you were doing and placed a kiss on your forehead. “My Queen, tell me what you need?”

He had this smug look on his face which was unlike you’ve ever seen. His eyes mirrored yours for you both wanted one thing.

“I have what I need right here my King.” That whisper was enough for Bucky to go berserk.

You kissed him harder and more passionately this time, raking your hands through his hair. When you tugged on his hair he gasped into your mouth. The water was starting to get cold but Bucky was enough to envelope you into a shared warmth.

Bucky noticed how you perfectly fit his lap, grinding his thighs and how she held on to him. It wasn’t painful for Bucky of course, but on your scale, you were holding on to him tightly.

He whispered sweet nothings into your ears while you moaned out his name with intense need. “Bucky!”

It was so hot watching as you work yourself on his thigh, his erected member was throbbing painfully, “Doll look at you. What do you want?”

Your eyes were shut taking in a growing pleasure, panting every time you felt a notch increase in pleasure. For James Buchanan Barnes, he has never seen any beautiful sight like this in his life.

“I want you inside of me Bucky.” Those words fell off her lips in the heat of the moment and you weren’t even shameless about it. You heard Bucky chuckling, which was a sound you didn’t hear in a long time.

“I’ve got you doll, don’t punish yourself.” Bucky stopped your ministrations with his arm, gripping your thigh harsh. You opened your eyes frantically, looking at Bucky’s huge cock through the water which undeniably made your jaw drop.

“Come here.” Bucky maneuvered and guided you to sink down on his erected member. Both of you let out loud moans as you felt him fill you up. Bucky closed his eyes, trying to remember this exact moment of him being inside you.

“Oh fuck Y/N!”

His right hand gripped your hip tightly, which was sure to leave marks the next day. He guided your pace, going faster when both of your moans became louder. You rocked against Bucky pressing your lips onto his.

The feeling of your breasts on his chest, rubbing as she rode him made Bucky feel much more sensitive. He could feel he was going to orgasm sooner than ever.

You let out a loud moan when you felt your orgasm crash through you. You buried your face in Bucky’s neck. You didn’t stop your pace for he was close too. Soon Bucky bit into your neck when he felt his hot release coating your walls.

He murmured your name like a chant into your neck, reveling in the feeling of you inside him. He peppered kisses onto your shoulder while he heard your silent calls of his name.

“I’m right here doll, I love you so much.”

But for you, it was an overload. Making love to Bucky made you realise how much you needed him, how much you craved his gentle gestures and hard grips over your body. And at that moment, every moment you spent with Bucky washed over you when you orgasmed.

Then at the same time, you realised how empty your life would be if it wasn’t for him.

Tears fell faster from your eyes and you called out Bucky’s name again but this time it was unfortunately not from pleasure.

Bucky tensed for he felt you sobbing. He felt your wet tears around his neck and how you hugged him tighter while you sunk your head into his neck. This was the first time Bucky wished he had his left arm, he didn’t want anything more but to cradle you.

He kept asking you if he had hurt you but you instantly rejected, emitting a ‘no’ against his neck. Bucky understood you probably felt overwhelmed by the whole events and it took only so many weeks later to process your emotions.

Bucky rocked front and back, the only thing close to cradle you. He kept whispering that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

He urged you to get up to get away from the now cold water and promised you that he wasn’t going anywhere.

He reached out for a bathrobe and covered you the second you stood away from the water. He wrapped you in two bathrobes just be sure you were warm.

He slowly escorted you up while you were still sniffing. He kept asking you to calm down but the sniffing remained the same. He was yet to get his Y/N newly stitched night clothing inside his lavish wardrobe, so he took out the softest white night tunic top that she would like.

Bucky wiped you clean with the bathrobe and helped you get into the shirt, though you did. You weren’t extremely zoned out to know that Bucky was helping you with his disability. You quickly came out of your haze and realised Bucky was yet to wear his night clothes.

You helped Bucky get into the long blue linen nightgown that helped him with this arm. You moved Bucky on to the bed slowly, he almost on the verge of tears. None of said a word.

Bucky was still scared if she got overwhelmed because of his ministrations down there at the bath. He saw you get into the bed, holding onto his breath. And he could finally breathe normally when he felt you place a chaste kiss on his shoulder.

“I cried because it was overwhelming. Bucky, I killed a man, and I realised that I will do it a hundred times if it meant saving you.”

His breath hitched at your confession. Of course, he has always dreamed of being with someone who will make him feel loved and protected at all costs. But this was beyond his league.

“Y/N my love, come here.”

Bucky always wanted you to sleep at his right side, for you would tuck in your head below his underarms and wrap your hands around his torso. And that’s exactly what you did.

“You saved me doll. I’m thankful every day to you. You need to know I would kill too, to have you beside me forever.” He felt you nod, placing a couple of more head kisses which greatly seemed to calm her down.

“Am I a monster Bucky?”

“You’re anything but that. You’re a warrior sweetheart. You’re my guardian angel.” Bucky urged you not to cry and asked you to look up at him. “Did I hurt you back there at the bath?”

You shook your head no. She loved him even more. He was the injured here and yet he asked if you were hurt. Bucky bent lower and kissed you further.

“Sleep, my love.”

The smell of lavender encircled you. You smelled like Bucky now which made you fall to slumber’s embrace. Bucky heard you mumbling the one thing sweet to his ears, followed by soft snores.

“I love you too Bucky.”

–

Days went by and Bucky was showing good signs of recovery. His left shoulder showed decreased signs of pain. Shuri insisted on the King being more active since it would take him thoughts away from any kind of pessimism.

Bucky and you began to get healthier mentally. Both of you took regular trips around town, the people getting accustomed to the new couple. Steven, Peggy and Sam were happy to see you both recovering as a couple.

“In the first line of order, no more boring white clothes.” Bucky no longer let you wear your white robes. He got his seamstresses to get you the finest of his Kingdom’s silk to weave long tunics and dresses. He loved you when you wore your favourite colour. He could sense your excitement too.

Bucky went back to rule his Kingdom with ease. His disability didn’t reduce his statesmanship. In fact, everyone seemed to be at more peace, and it was all thanks to you.

Things were slowly getting back to normal with you by his side. You both had your ups and downs, but it all soon came to a rest.

–

**_A few years later:_ **

“Where do you think we conceived Little Jamie?” Bucky asks curiously with feign innocence.

“Difficult to say. I think on the white carpet.”

“NO WAY, I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING. Nevertheless, I’m thinking the Garden for the next one…”

Bucky rubbed your swelled belly as you sat on the marble bench on the balcony while you gently swatted his head for his innuendo. This man had no boundaries when it came to you.

You looked at the evening sky, just an hour before sunset. Nature was going to sleep. A flock of birds flew above you, hearing their caws. “Did you ever think we’d reach so far Bucky?”

“I did.”

You didn’t expect the reply to come so quickly and all you could do was look at him with awe. You pulled him closer pressing your lips onto his for a passionate kiss. Bucky pulled you closer when he felt the kiss getting too heated by your arms.

You suddenly pulled away giggling, “Bucky, that feels cold!”

“Oh yeah sorry about that.” Bucky opened and closed his new metal palm. Thanks to Shuri and Anthony Stark, they came up with a non-bionic arm. It wasn’t anything like anyone has seen before. Bucky would often argue how this arm doesn’t belong to this time.

It took time getting used to it. He weirdly felt its presence while touching things and at the same time he didn’t. But this arm was a part of it now, so he was not complaining.

You scooted near him, pressing a kiss onto his left shoulder, “How does it feel now?”

“Well, it’s handy.”

Even before you could roll your eyes at his wordplay, you heard a shrill scream of laughter below which made you leap up to see what was happening.

“Rebecca Barnes, do not make me come down there.”

“Sorry, Mother!”

But she really wasn’t as she continued to run around Bucky’s Garden along with Steven and Peggy’s son, George. It was no longer private for Bucky made it children friendly.

After that bath incident, Bucky realised there was no more time to waste in making you his. When the time was right and when everyone recovered mentally, Bucky Barnes proposed to you. He wanted you beside him, to rule the Kingdom alongside as his Queen. But most importantly he wanted you as a companion, as a wife.

Undeniably you said yes.

The people were happy for their King. After years of torture and loneliness, they were happy that King James was finally taken, much to the dismay of the ladies in the town.

It was a grand wedding. Nobles and Royalties of all known Kingdom were invited. Bucky also ensured his townsfolk could be a part of the wedding. That’s how much he loved his people.

“Remember when you walked down the aisle and I couldn’t contain my emotions?”

“You mean how you couldn’t stop your tears?” Yes, you remembered. How couldn’t you? Bucky looked his best that day. His wedding attire was not lavish, but grand enough to represent their union.

Bucky turned to you, touching your belly with both his hands. “You were so gorgeous that day especially with Becca’s baby bump.” He smirked reminiscing how you were found to be pregnant a few days after the proposal. Bucky was exhilarated when you broke the news to him. 

Now he is a royally happy husband and a father. What more could a man want?

“That kid made me look fat at my own wedding.”

Both of them looked at the happy kids playing with twigs, using them as swords. You giggled how they would immediately change to the next game. Right next to them were the plum saplings that you both planted way many years back. The tree was yet to grow to a conventional height but as Bucky said, they were patient.

“We’ve come a long way Bucky, just like those plums trees. When do you think these trees are going to grow?”

Bucky leaned closer to your ear to whisper hoarsely, “Give it another baby after Little Jamie here in your belly and the trees are good to go.”

“Bucky if you are going to keep whispering like that-,” you murmured, “and with you looking at me like that-”

He cut you off by pulling you closer, peppering kisses in the nape of your neck, his hands roaming over your backside. “What happens, darling?“

You let out a small moan which was enough for Bucky to understand what was happening. He took you inside and made you lay down on the bed. His lips brushed over yours, loving the way you felt below him. “We have all day, let me take care of you love.”

Bucky gently gave you what you needed. Sweet love and comfort. You gave it to him too, not just now but every single day. You were each other’s abode. Each other’s recluse.

And it all began with a touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love love feedback gais! I hope y'all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is immensely appreciated


End file.
